Era of the Cursed Moon
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: A few years have past after Inuyasha and the others finally destroyed Naraku and Kagome wished away the shikon jewel. Everything had gone well until now... InuxKag
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is a fan made story of what I would have done ( if I had owned Inuyasha) after season 9 the final act.

"Oh come on, please?" Kagome whined tugging on Inuyasha. "I think it wise if you'd just give in Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "Who's side are you on Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at him with distaste. "Ye best get it out of her system Inuyasha. You two have been here since Kagome returned six moons ago," Kaede added medicinal herbs to her basket. "Maybe it'd just be nice for you two to be out alone together," Sango smiled holding her and Miroku's son. "Fine if it'll make you all stop whining!" Inuyasha yelled defeated as he walked away. "I should pack now so we could get an early start," Kagome smiled. "He is still paranoid… I don't know if I blame him…. But it has been over three years since then and I have been here for six months… it's not like I forgot how to defend myself or anything or I'm as "Useless" as before…" Kagome thought to herself.

The sun was still a while before rising yet Inuyasha and Kagome had already waken and headed off for their couple of weeks together. "It's still so early," Kagome yawned. "If your still tired we can stop and rest," Inuyasha looked at her. She turned and simply smiled. He stopped and picked her up. "I can walk you know," She looked at him then away slightly blushing. "Would you prefer to?" He asked puzzled. She shook her head and leaned against him. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. He carried her till the sun pierced the horizon. They stopped and as Inuyasha lit a fire Kagome pulled out ingredients for tea and river fish. "Inuyasha… thank you." she said watching the sun rise. "Hm? For what?" He asked watching her. "It's been so long since it was just us. Not that I mind or regret meeting the others but it's nice to be alone sometimes," She smiled. Inuyasha remembered the last time it was just them. It wasn't much after he acquired the tetsaiga that they met Shippo. "We better get going if we wanna make it to the river past this village before noon," He said standing. She stood and they began walking. They finally reached the other end of town when Inuyasha stopped. "You got some nerve!" A villager yelled grabbing Kagome's hair and pulling her to the ground. Inuyasha turned around and decked him in the face. "And bring a half demon with you this time? How pitiful!" Two more villagers yelled pulling out their spears. "What are you talking about?" Kagome flinched as one swung his arm back to hit her. Inuyasha had broke it in two and grounded all three men. "Demon! Why do you attack our home and steal our live stock?" A young boy asked. "I-I'm not a demon," Kagome looked at them. "They stared hard. Priestess?" They asked as their eyes softened. "We are truly sorry about our unruly behavior. But a demon clan if that has been attacking our village and stealing live stock and those who try to defend it get injured or killed." The head of the village informed them. "And the resemblance! Why it looks so much like you lady priestess." Another villager added. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Just like me?" Kagome asked. "Yes, and it was powerful. We have sent many slayers and priest out to destroy it but none have returned." They bowed their heads. "Inuyasha I think we better look into this," Kagome said. "Yeah, if there is a demon taking a form that looks like you who knows what kind of trouble we'll be in," Inuyasha looked out into the night sky. They departed quickly and headed for the river. As they approached it Kagome covered her mouth because a human girl was floating down stream unconscious. Inuyasha grabbed the girl and laid her flat on her back. Inuyasha ran off into the woods. "Inuyasha! Wait where are you going?" Kagome called after him. "stay put. I smell human blood!" He yelled back running off. A young girl holding a long thick branch was trying to fight off three bandits who had cornered her. Inuyasha beat them up and looked at the girl. His eyes widened at the sight of her because she looked just like the girl he had pulled out of the river. "Wh-What do you wa…" The girl stated but fell forward and lost consciousness. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back. "Huh? Another? Twins?" Kagome looked at the girls. "Good thing I ran off this girl was cornered by bandits. Any later and she would have been beaten or worse killed.". Kagome nodded as she tended to the girls wounds. "Mnm…" One opened her eyes and looked at the worried Kagome kneeling over her. "K-kiyo?" she asked. "Huh?" Kagome asked. "Have you seen my friend Kiyo…or my sister… Emerald?" She asked. "There were three of you out here?" Kagome asked a bit of panic escaping her throat. "Yes… my sister and I came looking for her… because we were all separated…" She coughed a bit of water out. Kagome looked to Inuyasha with worry on her face. "We'll help you find your friend after we rest up a bit." Inuyasha looked off into the distance. The girl nodded and closed her eyes. "R-Ruby…" the other girl mumbled. "Emerald!" Ruby's eyes widened as she got up to kneel by her sister's side. "What happened?" Kagome asked giving them water. "Well we were looking for our friend and the villagers called us demons… we were chased out of town… then these bandits attacked us. One smacked me with the but of his sword so I fell into the river and fell unconscious. I guess that's when Emerald started fighting back…" she said. "How did ya…" Inuyasha started but was cut off. "Emerald is very feisty." Ruby shrugged. "Lady Kagome!" a voice called behind them. "eh?" Kagome turned around to see Kohaku waving at them.


	2. Trueselves

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kohaku what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked. "Well I came to assist in finding the demon but I have yet to," Kohaku said sitting next to them. "How is Sango and Miroku?" He smiled. "They are fine, just taking care of your nephew and nieces," Kagome smiled. Emerald and Ruby began walking but Inuyasha had stopped them. "Hey where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked. "To find our friend. We need to find her and get home as soon as possible." They told him. They evaded him and started running through the forest. Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back as he chased them. Kohaku rode Kirara and they attempted to corner them but they evaded again. "What is going on?" Kagome thought as she pulled back an arrow. "Maybe I can stop them by pinning their kimonos to a tree," She thought as she let go and…. Plink the arrow barley missed Ruby's cheek. She paused and stared at the arrow next to her head on the tree. Inuyasha stopped to quickly and tripped sending Kagome flying toward Emerald whom which she un intentionally tackled. "That scent…" Inuyasha thought as he looked around. "It couldn't be!" he thought running off. Kagome sat up and rubbed her head "Ow."

"Well well you aren't surrounded by your friends? Pity" A woman held up a sword and pulled her arm back preparing to swing. Inuyasha stopped and stared. The woman charged at a figure standing still. Just before she could swing her sword the figure kicked her back. They began fighting the woman swung her sword violently as another younger woman swung elbow blades in the shape of crescents. "Give up already you can't win!" The woman yelled. The other girl heel swept her and held a crescent over the woman's throat, "Die!" She yelled but before she could kill Inuyasha decked the girl. The girl stood and growled. "So you're the demon! Heh you really don't look like the trouble," Inuyasha laughed. The woman she was fighting got up and went to run but the girl threw her elbow blades which caught her wrist and pinned her to a tree. Inuyasha drew tetsaiga and charged the girl but stopped when her eyes met his. "Kagome?" He muttered just before he was punched in the gut knocking him back. He stared at her with disbelief but she looked almost exactly like Kagome when they first met. The demon swung at him and claws ripped through the robe of the fire rat. She kept swinging landing him in the chest. "Go!" Kagome yelled as her arrow shot straight for the girl but instead of dodging it she grabbed it out of the air and it disintegrated. "Kiyo!" The girls yelled in unison and hugged her. "This is your friend?" Kagome asked shocked. "Yeah," Ruby said nuzzling her. The girl opened this latch on her choker and two lights shot out. The girls smiled as a green one hit Emerald and a red one hit Ruby. They closed their eyes as their hair went from brown to Green for Emerald and red for Ruby. When they opened their eyes they matched their hair. "D-demons…" Kagome said surprised. "So you have allies huh? No matter I'll slay you all with one swing," He smiled. But before he could swing shards of adamant blasted him back. "The adamant barrage?" He thought. Kagome soon saw Kikyo held to a tree by two crescent shaped blades of adamant. "Kik-you?" Kagome said loud enough for Inuyasha to slightly hear. "Kikyou?" He was shocked because he knew she was dead… she died in his arms in fact. Kikyou struggled to pull herself free, Kagome ran to help but was cut off by Inuyasha's opponent. "Eh?" Kagome stared at the mirrored image of herself, "H-how?" She whispered. "Get away from her!" Inuyasha demanded swinging his claws at the girl. She swiftly jumped over him and cut her palm and slashed at him sending blades of blood flying at him. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way, Emerald and Ruby were fighting Kohaku off on the side. Inuyasha growled for he had been deceived and fallen into a trap. He drew Tetsaiga and the girl smiled, "Who is she?" He asked himself. She wore an outfit similar to Kagome's school uniform and a poison mask. The girl stood waiting to see what Inuyasha would do. Inuyasha lunged at the girl and she dodged, she kept her eyes on him watching his attacks but reacted like she already knew how he fought. "Heh try and dodge this. Meidou Zangetsuha!" He yelled swinging Tetsaiga and crescents of what looked like pieces of space flew at her but she did dodge it and punched him in the gut. "Gr. I can't seem to land anything on her. Who is this girl anyway and why did this demon take the form of Kagome?" He thought to himself looking around. The girl disappeared but then he caught sight of her charging toward Kagome who was headed for Kikyou. Inuyasha went to chase the demon but Emerald stopped him and started fighting him. Inuyasha had to get to Kagome but Emerald was holding him back, Kohaku was busy with Ruby but then Kirara had picked him up and tossed him over Emerald and began fighting her. "Thanks Kirara," He said running to help Kagome. Kiyo just ran in front of Kagome and grabbed her, Kagome stared at her and tried to evade but she was to quick. Inuyasha had knocked Kiyo to the ground and she heel swept him Kagome finally got to Kikyou and grabbed the crescent blade, "Hang on I'll set you free." She told Kikyou pulling at the blade. Kiyo tackled Inuyasha and placed a sutra on him, it sent a stream of electricity through him and he went to stand but couldn't. "What? I… can't move!" He thought seeing as he was paralyzed. Before Kiyo could stop her Kagome finally pulled the crescent blades free and released Kikyou. Kikyou ran away leaving them to deal with the demon. "For that you must pay!" the demon growled. "No!" Inuyasha thought. But instead of the girl going after Kagome who was readying her bow she went to Inuyasha and placed a charm on his forehead under his bangs. She opened the latch on her choker and said an incantation, Inuyasha pulsed a few times and on the last pulse she kneeled and pulled the charm from his forehead and his hair faded to black and his eyes violet. She placed the charm in her choker and the twins ran to her side and made and "x" with their right arms in front of her and two large shards shot up from the ground, one made of ruby the other of emerald. Inuyasha sat up and pulled off the sutra, he looked at his hand and asked "What the hell?".

"A demon power full enough to steal demonic powers? Without slaying their opponent?" Sango asked puzzled. "Yeah, she placed a charm on Inuyasha's forehead and said an incantation. He pulsed and when she removed the charm his hair faded to black and his eyes changed to violet." Kagome told them. "And you let her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "No, she had put some sort of sutra on him and it paralyzed him. "A demon who can use sutras?" Kaede asked. "Yes, and she… was fighting Kikyou." Kagome flinched. "What? But Kikyou is dead isn't she?" Miroku asked. "I thought so to but I helped her escape," Kagome said. "Odd, well looks like we'll have to hunt it down. Right Miroku?" Sango asked. "You're coming out of retirement?" he asked his wife. "Yes, this is a real problem we all must take care of. Besides I need the exercise. Would you be alright with looking out for our little ones Kaede?" She asked. "Of course, This is serious." Kaede said. "Well lets go then," Sango told them and they all nodded.


	3. Retrieving

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kagome, how long do you think Inuyasha will continue insisting we travel by night?" Sango asked her. Kagome looked at the setting sun then to her unconscious husband sitting in a tree beside them. "As long as he is stuck human. You know how he is when he is stuck as his "weakling" form," Kagome sighed packing their luggage. "Yes, I guess I am no longer used to it since we haven't had to do something like this in a while." Sango shrugged. "Yeah, it has been a while huh." Kagome asked watching the sun set. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around, "Damn. I fell asleep." He looked at Kagome who was watching the sun lay behind horizon. "It has been so long since I've seen her trying to hide her worry," He thought. "Inuyasha the sun has set," Miroku started. "We should get going, I'm sure we should get a head start." He finished. "Yeah," He jumped down from the tree and stood. Sango and Miroku started walking and Shippo hung from Kagome's shoulder, and stared at Inuyasha. "Kagome can I have a word with you, alone?" Inuyasha asked looking at the horizon. Shippo jumped off and ran to catch up with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Is some thing wrong Inuyasha?". He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I-Inuyasha?" She asked a little surprised. "Kagome, don't try and hide how your feeling. Don't worry, ok?" He said in her ear and held her tightly. "I-Inuyasha…" She mumbled hiding her face in his shoulder.

After they caught up with the others they started to slow down and barley trudge along. "We have been walking all night along this mountain and nothing," Miroku said looking around. "Maybe they tricked the villagers into believing they lived on this mountain?" Sango asked. "Or maybe they up rooted and left." Kohaku sighed. Kagome hated the thought of not being able to find the demon who stole Inuyasha's demon power. She loved him no matter what but she also loved him for who was just the way he is. When she thought about it she gets a little mad when she thinks of how Kikyou was selfish enough to even ask Inuyasha to change for her. But she simmered out quick when Kirara ran off a head of them. "Kirara?" Sango called running after her. She ran a bit uncomfortably because after retiring and having birthed three children her demon slayer outfit was a bit of a tight fit. They tried to keep up with Kirara who was running fast after a figure but the figure was not fast enough. Kirara had pinned it and growled in it's face. When the others had caught up Kohaku scolded her for pinning a young human girl. The girl was terrified but then her eyes changed when she saw that they were just humans. "Don't you know that this mountain is claimed by the powerful Yin Yang twelve?" the girl asked frowning. "The Yin Yang twelve?" Sango asked. "Yes, of course the likes of you wouldn't.." She started but was cut off. Kagome rushed to her and held her arm "Your so dirty… Have you been doing hard work?" She asked running her hand over the girls bruised hands. "Yes? You know that I do. Kiyo you look so convincing!" the girl exclaimed and grabbed Kagome's breast. "Wow they swelled! Were you attacked by some poisonous demon?" the girl asked playing with them. "Eh?" Kagome blinked and lightly slapped the girls hand. "K-Kiyo? Hey you aren't Kiyo!" The girl yelled and went to run away. Inuyasha grabbed her and sat her down. "So they have human slaves. I wonder if that is what happened to those who have gone missing in the village?" Miroku pondered aloud. "S-slave? I am not a… what ever," The girl sighed. She stayed with them the rest of the night.

"Kagome… Kagome!" Shippo yelled shaking her. "Hm? What is it Shippo?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "She is gone!" He screamed. "Huh?" she asked and all of Shippo's screaming woke the others. "She is gone!" He yelled again. They looked around and the human girl was gone. They quickly packed up and began searching for her. Kirara suddenly took off again, "Kirara? Did you catch her scent?" Sango called after her. They ran and finally caught up to a sleeping girl. "She… she is a asleep." Kagome stated. The girl felt their presence and forced herself up and running again. "Hey wait!" Kagome called after her. "Wait if she is running up the mountain… then it is highly possible that she will lead us right to the demon who has Inuyasha's power," Miroku analyzed. "So?" Inuyasha asked. "So instead of trying to save the girl and force her to stay with us and find the demon on our own. Why not just follow and help her while we get your powers?" He asked. "Hey we'll lose her if we don't start now," Sango said. It didn't take long for them to be on her tail again. The girl slowed because she couldn't run much longer, she was hungry and tired. "Help! Kiyo!" She screamed in her mind as she tripped. She pulled herself up and kept running. "Machi?" A familiar voice asked. "K-Kiyo!" The girl ran to her and hid her face in Kiyo's chest. The group watched as the girl cried into the demon's chest, "Where were you? Your sisters are worried sick," she told her petting her head. "Hey demon! Give back my power!" Inuyasha demanded. The girl looked at him and stuck her tongue out, "Ha! Your in for it now!" She smiled her soft blue eyes full of tears. "I don't know who you are or how you are controlling this human, but I won't tolerate it!" He yelled back. "Machi go and join your sisters. You want your demon power? Come and take it," She turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't attack her though it was weird, she looked like Kagome when they first met but had the no emotion gaze of Kikyou. "If you do not want it then leave. You are wasting my time," she growled. "Hirakotsu!" Sango shouted throwing her weapon. The girl jumped out of the way as it whizzed past her and around back to Sango. The girl was growing fed up with all of this and threw her elbow blade, it had the movement of the Hirakotsu but was shaped differently and made of different material. Sango was amazed as a crescent blade of adamant whooshed right in front of her and curved to fly right back to Kiyo who had caught it. Miroku sat and observed, as Kohaku ran up to help his sister. He threw his weapon but it was caught by a chain, he watched as Kiyo tangled his weapon in a chain that she connected to her elbow blade. "Kirara went to attack but was caught off guard by Kiyo throwing powder in her face. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara fell blushing and nuzzled the ground as she was enjoying the cat nip. Kagome drew her bow but then was bombarded with laughing acorns. Shippo stared in wonder "she learned to use a type of demon magic?" he thought to himself. Shippo tossed his snake toy but it was met half way with a sutra and it fell wrapped in the sutra never getting close to it's target. Inuyasha seeing she was distracted had kicked her in her stomach and sent her flying back. She stood and growled, her elbow blades were stuck in two trees she was by which held up her chains making a barrier. "What defenseless without your precious blades?" He smiled. He went to attack but she jumped back and jumped over him, he instinctively reached out and grabbed her heel and threw her backwards. She hit a branch and fell in between two trees, she went to get up but Inuyasha hit her with the but of his Tetsaiga. She held just under her eye where he hit un intentionally, he went to hit her in the back of the head but mid swing she looked up. She heel swept him and kicked him right in the middle of the stomach using her heel she brought him to the ground. The wind knocked out of him and his ears rang. He got up and punched her in her gut and she dropped to her knees, she went to get up but he picked her up and slammed her against a tree. She bit her lip in pain and her eyes welled. Inuyasha's eyes softened and his grip loosened a little to much and she kicked him back and tackled him. He used Tetsaiga which he thought it'd repel her but it did nothing. So he hit her with it again this time on the fore head and she stood holding her fore head crying out in pain. "Oh no I'm not falling for that again!" He yelled hitting her in her chest on her sternum. She flew back and laid on the floor, her eyes filled with pain and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Take it!" She yelled. "Huh?" Sango asked a little surprised. "Take your stupid power!" She opened the latch on her choker and released his power. His hair turned white, and his eyes were amber, he pulled out Tetsaiga to slay her but when he swung at her it stopped and she pulsed then Tetsaiga and it changed back into it's rusty old sword form. "Huh? Tetsaiga?" Inuyasha looked at his sword. Kiyo was still grounded and she breathed heavy showing she was deep in pain. Kagome pulled down the blades releasing Sango and Kohaku, then turned to Kiyo and went to her side. "Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her. "Can't you see she is in pain? Don't you think there is a reason Tetsaiga transformed when you went to slay her?" she asked pulling off Kiyo's black jacket. "She is right," Miroku said walking up. "She wasn't aiming to hurt anyone," He started. "So what was she doing Miroku?" Sango asked. "Well you see my dear Sango, I sat back and watched how she fought. Her elbow blade flew right in front of you but it didn't hit you. She angled for it to fly past you to keep you at bay. She put a barrier to keep you and Kohaku away, she threw cat nip at Kirara. She bombarded Kagome with laughing acorns, and fought defensively against Inuyasha." He explained. Kagome pulled off Kiyo's white shirt and covered her mouth, it was no wonder Inuyasha as a human over powered her. She was covered in blood soaked bandages, had bruises almost all over her back and a long scar from the top of her back running down her spine to her mid back. Kagome undressed her wounds and asked, "Sango could you please get water?". "Yeah, sure." She said hopping on Kirara who had finally sobered from the cat nip. Kagome took the sleeping equipment out and hung it to cover her and Kiyo from the boys view. Inuyasha had gathered fire wood while Kohaku and Shippo fished. Miroku cleared an area for them to light a fire and sat on the ground. Sango returned with a bucket of water and went behind the sleeping mat that Kagome had hung. She looked at the near naked Kiyo who laid unconscious as Kagome finished undressing her wounds. "What has this girl been doing?" Sango asked. "I'm not sure, but what ever it is she seemed to have some trouble with it." Kagome pulled out some medicinal herbs. Sango sat the bucket down and grabbed some cloth and began soaking it. "Thanks for helping," Kagome told Sango taking the cloth and patted it over Kiyo's wounds. Sango went to join Miroku and Inuyasha by the fire and cooked the fish while they sat in silence. Kagome emerged with the bucket and blood soaked hands. She went to the river and dumped the bloody water over to the side and rinsed her hands in the river. Inuyasha sat next to her and stared as she rinsed her hands, "So… was it bad?" Inuyasha asked feeling guilt thinking he'd done it. "She had it bad… But you just left some bruises and a couple of welts…" She told him refilling the bucket. "There is more?" he asked knowing the first bucket full was almost all blood. "She has an on and off fever." Kagome told him. "Oh," He said looking off into the distance.

Please review! And thanks for reading. ^-^


	4. Halluncinations of her past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Kiyo breathed slightly quicker than she would if she didn't have a fever. Panting she tossed and turned her ears twitching at every sound. She opened her eyes and was home, a figure standing over her smiling. She smiled and got up, she went outside and was in her home village. Her eyes widened as she took in this sight that it was different. Villagers passing by telling her hello, and continuing their work. She ran around and then left the village and sat in front of a tree watching over her village. She smiled, closed her eyes and leaned against the tree but a loud "Boom!" pulled her from peace. She looked at her village and shrill screams and fire burst from it. She ran as fast as she could trying to help survivors and ran to the hearth of the village. She breathed in heavy doses of smoke and looked around. Terrified faces rushing past her screaming and crying trying to escape. She looked everywhere for her parents but couldn't find them. Buildings began to crumble and fall into fires. Dead villagers littered the ground, river, and roads. She fought against the crowd of people looking for her family. When she reached the far side of the village she found her parents laying on the ground. "Mother!" She yelled though it wasn't very loud compared to the roaring fires and the screams from villagers. She dropped to her knees and through herself over, leaning over the two deceased bodies as she cried. Her parents had been slain and she was all alone. Suddenly she was pulled back by her long black hair and was stabbed in her back….

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sango and Miroku rushed over to the river where Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting to keep Kiyo in the water. "We are fighting her fever!" Kagome yelled over Kiyo's screams. "By drowning her?" Miroku asked. "No! In my time if the fever became to much we would give people ice cold baths to fight their fever," Kagome explained as her and Inuyasha held Kiyo up to her neck in water. Soon Kiyo had settled and wasn't screaming, her fever had gone down and Inuyasha and Kagome undressed her and put the robe of the fire rat on her. "Why was she screaming like that lady Kagome?" Kohaku asked as her and Sango did the laundry. "Her fever had become so bad she was having hallucinations," Kagome explained hanging Kiyo's clothing up. "Oh," He said petting Kirara. Kiyo slept a long time before she awoke and a figure kneeled over her was patting her fore head with a wet cloth. "Ah, your awake. That's good," Kagome smiled. "W-what happened?" Kiyo asked sitting up. "Watch it don't rush." She said holding her up. "Sorry, you were out for four days now. After you fought Inuyasha, we discovered you had a fever. And you were in a lot of pain, so I checked you out and you had a couple of infected wounds. But not to worry I cleaned you up. You must be hungry, all you really had was that disgusting broth Inuyasha made and still won't tell me the ingredients.." She trailed off watching Kiyo's bowed head and tears falling from her jaw. "Your.. Crying… Are you still in pain?" Kagome asked. Kiyo's head was bowed so her bangs covered her face and her long hair flowed down and over her shoulders. She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly. Kagome hugged back and Inuyasha walked over to see what the smell of tears was about. His eyes widened and he walked away, "To think who we thought was are formidable enemy, was just a misunderstood mess?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat alone on a high branch in a tree. "Everything ok Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yeah, why?" She wondered. "Inuyasha had gone to check up on you, but we haven't seen him in a while." Sango informed her.

"Everything alright?" Kagome called up to Inuyasha. He jumped from the tree and stared at her. " I'm just.. Confused," He told her. "About what?" She asked. "Well this Kiyo… she was at first our enemy but now there is so much we thought we knew but don't. I saw how she hugged you… like she was afraid. And your smile or seeing you woke her up from a bad dream." He said watching the setting sun. "Yeah, I guess it is surprising. We came here thinking we had another Naraku situation on our hands but it was just a misunderstood girl. A demon but a girl." Kagome added looking at the sky. Inuyasha looked at and remarked, "And that is why I fell in love with you.". "Hm?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Because even though I was a half demon, who tried to kill you in fact for a wish that I'd never have gotten. You saw and treat me like a person, showed me kindness, compassion, cared, and cried for me. You were all that I needed that no jewel of however many souls could give me." He said kissing her cheek. She blushed violently red and tried to hid it. "Because you are a person, no matter what you are a demon, a half demon, or human. I love you just the way you are, for the person you are Inuyasha. When we first met I thought you were a no good, mean, cold hearted, big headed, jerk. But after a while I began to see that soft under belly, and loved it. You'd always come for me and you were always brave and ruthless in a cute way. And you would always sacrifice for mine or other's benefit. Like in Togenkeyo, or when you loaned me the robe of the fire rat to protect me, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, And Hakaku." Kagome reminisced. Inuyasha slightly blushed and pulled Kagome into his lap. "To be honest, Kagome. When we first met I had this feeling you were the one." He told her. Kagome's heart pounded. "I know it'd be hard to believe because of how many times I went after Kikyou. But I went after her blindly… I guess I felt a little responsible for her death. But no matter what I would always sit and think about when I hurt you or made you cry. I always felt terrible afterwards… That's why when you wouldn't say anything when I knew you were mad I'd pester you into scolding me because it destroyed me inside to think I had actually gone over the edge. Like when you told me "… Maybe I am getting tired of being around you!…" It made me actually sit down and think about it. How would my life have been if you hadn't come back? How would it have been if Shippo didn't some how bring you back when I pushed you down the well and took the shikon jewel so you wouldn't be in danger? Or anything? I would have ended up dying or becoming a full fledged demon and losing myself. I wouldn't be happy like I am now.." He said running his fingers through her hair. Kiyo watched them from through the trees, she observed the whole thing and her eyes had shown an emotion: Relief and joy.

Inuyasha was leaning against a tree and Kagome was fast asleep in his lap. Sango was being spooned by Miroku in their sleep. Kohaku was asleep next to his sister, Shippo was asleep next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kirara was laying with Kiyo nuzzling her in her sleep. Kiyo laid awake staring at the sleeping couple across from her, she could leave if she wanted… if she wanted but she didn't. She liked this feeling she was feeling on the inside. Feeling her gaze Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at a sleepy looking Kiyo. Kiyo didn't really show it but this compelling urge tugged at her side to want to lay on Inuyasha's lap with his harori over her like a blanket. He just stared at the sleepy Kiyo until her eyes began to flutter and she fell asleep, he two went back to sleep.


	5. Sadness of the Unkown

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hey guys I am sorry I just read reviews and I will be working on paragraphs now. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, a thousand pardons.

Ok for those of you who are probably confused so here is a bit about Kiyo and the characters Inuyasha and the others had met (so far. Better explanations as more characters come along.).

Kiyo:

A demon who looks exactly like Kagome. Her hair is slightly longer than Kagome's and her bangs cover her right eye. Her eyes are chocolate brown and she has dog ears on top of her head, and a tail both are black. Her outfit strongly resembles Kagome's school outfit, but it is different. She wears a white short sleeve shirt, a black jacket that cuts off atop of her stomach, a black skirt, black knee highs, and black combat boots. Her weapons are two adamant elbow blades in the shape of crescents, she has poison powders and other powders to ward off demons, she has small toys that she can enlarge to use demon magic, and she keeps her hair in a pony tail with a clip with a slit where she keeps sutras. She is skilled in long range and hand to hand combat.

The Twins:

Emerald: A demon who has a twin sister. She has green hair and green eyes, in human form she has brown hair very light brown eyes. Her out sit is a s short sleeveless kimono (which is also bright green) thigh high boots (also green) and a green poison mask. She keeps her long green hair in a bun and is the more aggressive of two. Her weapon of choice is a long iron staff. She is more of hand to hand combat then far ranged.

Ruby: The twin of Emerald. She looks almost exactly like Emerald but in red. Instead of a bun her hair is in pig tails. Her outfit is just like Emeralds but also in red. Her weapon of choice is an ornamented Japanese blade. She is well skilled in far range fighting more than hand to hand combat but she can hold her own. Surprise is what she has on her side.

Machi:

Machi is a human who follows the Yin Yang twelve. Inuyasha and the others were convinced she was a slave, then that the Yin Yang twelve was controlling her but there is a lot they still don't know. She has blue eyes, and light brown hair, she wears a red kimono with orange and yellow flowers.

Ok so now that we know a little more about them lets continue.

Kiyo had gotten up very early, she quickly gathered her things and changed back into them. She wanted to stay and continue this weird feeling, but she needed to return to the others. She slid on her poison mask, and grabbed her blades. She took one last look at the sleeping group, she wanted to drop everything and stay but she knew she couldn't. She turned and disappeared behind the trees and thick brush.

Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, surprisingly she was the first one up. Well till she looked where Kiyo was sleeping and only found the top they dressed her in to take care of her. She sighed because she couldn't fight this over whelming sadness. Inuyasha smelling her sadness, opened his eyes. She was standing where Kiyo had been sleeping, holding the top. She was crying and she couldn't understand why. "This girl? Why cry over this girl? I don't even know her…." She thought to herself. Inuyasha stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he felt the overwhelming sadness to but it didn't show. They spent some time looking for her but it was so hard to pick up her scent, "she must have rinsed herself then took off because I can't pick up anything," He told Kagome. They returned to a crying Shippo, a teary eyed Sango who was being comforted by Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara were packing the camp. "Why is it that she leaves and this overwhelming sadness hits?" Kagome asked looking at the rising sun. "Perhaps in such a short time, we grew connected. Like it was fate that we'd meet. Like how we all had met and it was for a greater purpose. To destroy an evil that if given the chance would kill any and everything," Sango replied looking at her. "I have this urge to run up and down this mountain till I find her," Kagome tried a laugh. "Why don't we?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and smiled, "Then find her we shall.". They started looking not far off from camp where they encountered Kiyo. "The girl ran in this direction. And I' assuming Kiyo did to because nearly covering it is flowers that don't seem to grow this far from water nearly masks it," Inuyasha said sniffing the ground. "Great so we have a scent to follow?" Shippo asked. "Yeah," Inuyasha said taking in the sweet scent and following it. He felt as if he closed his eyes he could see a trail of it floating in the air telling him where exactly she swerved and turned without him having to stop and smell the ground to be sure. They couldn't figure out why but they wanted/ and felt like they needed to find her.

Up a steep hill Inuyasha had picked up the smell of a fire. They slowed to a walking pace and sure enough they found the Yin Yang twelve's village. Then a familiar face came and hit Inuyasha on the head with a large stick. Machi swung hard and caught Inuyasha off guard giving him a large welt on his right cheek. She went to swing again but a chain had wrapped around the stick and broke it in two. "Ki-Kiyo sama," Machi bowed knowing her mistress was displeased. "Machi go return to your daily duties," She said walking up to Inuyasha. Everyone was sure she'd kick his ass but instead she turned his head and rubbed an ointment on his reddening welt. She actually welcomed them in and brought the to what they guessed was the main house, but to discover was a large dinning hall. They all sat and watched Kiyo sit at the head of the table. Kneeling another human girl came and poured Kiyo a drink, she offered some to the others and they accepted it. It was delicious tea, one Kagome never heard of. "Because it is made from a poisons demon insect honey," Kiyo told them. "What?" Kagome freaked. "Don't worry the poison was cooked out using a special type of herb that cures poison." Kiyo reassured them. The girl had brought in sweet dumplings on a large serving plate. "Satoko, bring Machi, Kimi, and Kyoto. You all have been working hard come and enjoy some tea and dumplings, with our guest." Kiyo told her smiling. "So how did a powerful demon like yourself come to enjoy human company?" Kagome asked. "Actually I am half demon, most of the Yin Yang twelve are." Kiyo corrected her. "Half demon?" Sango asked. "Yes, and I acquired these humans when my twelve were passing through their village.". "She saved us," Satoko added. "Saved?" Shippo asked. "Yes, their village was being attacked by bandits. My twelve had taken action quickly. We saved what little survivors were left, along with these four." She handed them the plate of dumplings to eat. "And those they did save called them monsters," Kimi added. "But then Kyoto the youngest had gotten angry and said "If anyone are monsters it is you! For calling our saviors monsters. They killed bad men who had no mercy! If any one should be called a monster it's man kind," she yelled crying." Machi smiled admiring her little sister's courage. "So you came along with them?" Miroku asked. "Yes to escape mans evil," Satoko informed him. Their conversation drifted around until Kiyo asked Satoko, "The spare house is clean yes?". "Yes, a little dusty if you'd like we can dust it," She offered. "No, no it's fine." Kagome smiled. "Alright I'll show you to it," Kiyo said standing. Mach and her sisters cleared the table and went on smiling and laughing. "So you thought we had slaves, huh?" Kiyo asked. "Oh, um well I guess we jumped the gun," Kagome apologized. "Don't apologize, your next," Kiyo said with the straightest face and couldn't hold it she busted out laughing. The others laughed at her humor, she really wasn't so bad after all. In fact things were looking up.


	6. True Natures and Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Where on earth do you think she could have gone?" Ruby asked a straight faced Emerald. "I don't…" She paused and sniffed the air. "Emerald, Ruby! Kiyo has returned! Get cleaned up, ok? Dinner will be served soon. And we actually have guests!" Satoko called to them waving.

"Well things are turning more interesting now. The oddest thing is we basically met a long lost half demon twin of me. It has been years since we destroyed Naraku and I wished the shikon no tama away. It has been six months that I have been here. Things are still pretty new to me and I kind of miss my time, well my mom, brother, and grandpa. I'm sure that she is hoping I have given her a grand child. This whole new life and the new people I have met is much better than what I have expected. I wonder how things will turn out." Kagome thought to herself taking a bath.

"Things really have changed over the years. I had gotten married to Miroku, had two daughters and a son with him. I began living in the village, Inuyasha and Kagome would stay in with Kaede and that's where I'd been living this new life. My little brother had become so strong training to be a better demon slayer. But I know that with this fated meeting a whole new adventure probably more dangerous and heart felt is soon to come. I just hope things don't get to far out of hand… again," Sango said to herself brushing her hair.

Inuyasha watched Kiyo practice with her crescent blades. She swung first the middle of her training dummy, then used her left then upper cut with her right. Her precision of an elegant cut with power shows she had been trained in different ways. She had force and a couple of sloppy hits, then a suddenly elegant slice. Inuyasha watched as she connected the chains to her blades and used them like Kohaku used his weapon. Something wasn't right and he knew it. She had so much put into her fighting she had such a disturbance in her aura. What was it though? What was it that gave this feel of familiarly unknown. He decided he wanted to spare with her. "Got time for a bit of a spare?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure," She replied stepping from the dummy. He felt a bit of uncertainty but took a stance and she did the same. Inuyasha un sheathed Tetsaiga and readied for an attack. Kiyo kept the chain on one blade as she usually did and waited. Inuyasha charged at her not wanting to start to rough and swung tetsaiga Kiyo threw her chain and wrapped it around tetsaiga. Inuyasha pulled tetsaiga back and pulled Kiyo forward she slid under him and pulled the chain knocking his balance out and he flipped and landed on his back. Now wanting to see how far he can push he got up and yelled, "Adamant barrage!". Kiyo yelled something that Inuyasha was so shocked he couldn't explain, "Backlash wave!". The adamant barrage flew back at Inuyasha and he stuck tetsaiga in the ground to shield himself from it. "she… she has tetsaiga's powers?" He thought to himself. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" They yelled at the same time sending black crescents at each other. Hearing the commotion everyone rushed to see what was going on. Now they were in full fledged battle, bearing fangs at each other. Kiyo attacking close range and at such a speed Inuyasha had a bit of a hard time keeping tetsaiga up. Kiyo wasn't even giving half the effort as when she intended on killing Kikyou. Inuyasha swung and yelled, "Wind scar!" Kiyo quickly countered with "Adamant barrage!". Kagome and the others were in shock "She has tetsaiga's powers? But how?" they were frightened. Who exactly was this girl. Kiyo then had to fight from a further range because cuts and bruises littered her arms and legs from close battle with tetsaiga. She held her left crescent blade up with her right one and as she pulled the right one back she moved the left one down making the motion of using a bow and arrow. Purple light began glowing from her blades and when moved her right blade from the left it sent the light flying as an adamant arrow and it whizzed right passed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a bit more surprised that even with all this power she wasn't intending to hurt him or anyone else.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Shippo asked. The rest of the group had become untrusting of her though. After dinner they stayed awake in the guest house watching the night trudge by. "We leave first thing in the morning," Inuyasha instructed. "What is wrong?" Machi asked. Before they could even question her the guest house was surrounded. "I knew it," Inuyasha said pulling out tetsaiga but the group wasn't facing the house, they were facing the forest. "We need to leave now!" Kiyo burst in and grabbed Kagome's hand. "We aren't going any where with you," Sango said holding her Hiraikotsu. "What? What ever, fine! Good luck dealing with a long forgotten foe!" Kiyo said and suddenly her and the whole group even the humans were gone. Inuyasha sniffed the air and threw Kagome on his back. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku got on Kirara, Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's back. They took off and Sango asked, "What is it?". "We may have been to quick to judge because they weren't lying. Or I hope not because something disgusting and familiar just filled the air." Inuyasha told to them. "Familiar?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, but it is much more… potent?" He said running as fast as he could. The sky had blackened and Kagome felt a shudder. A girl stood on the a hill not far in front of them on closer inspection it was Kiyo she was staring as if she was awaiting something horrid. Kagome had Shippo with her hidden in the thick trees, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku stood with Kirara, and Inuyasha stood the closest to Kiyo. Her eyes watched the darkened sky, Inuyasha took note that the others seemed to have gone on without her. Suddenly a blue arrow flew right at Kiyo, who simply grabbed it and snapped. She smirked and called out, "Your powers weaken with each passing day!". Inuyasha looked at the snapped arrow and then to the sky. A woman was sitting on a long snake like demon, she threw her bow and jumped down drawing her sword. Her hakama were a gold color, her kimono was a scarlet color with a beige chest plate, a red band across her forehead with a gold plate on it glittered. Her cold eyes met Inuyasha's and she smirked. "Come to my rescue?" She mocked him. "Kikyou, what are you doing?" He asked. "Don't waste your time Inuyasha!" Kiyo yelled at him. Distracted by Kikyou's power over Inuyasha Kikyou attacked and cut Kiyo across the chest. Kiyo swung her blade in defense and cut her cheek. Kikyou held her face and her eyes filled with rage. She was wearing rouge on her lips and light brown eye shadow. Her face still screamed dead and her hair was still long but loose. Kiyo didn't hesitate and slashed Kikyou's kimono, she split Kikyou's chest plate and tore the first layer in half. Kikyou responded by hitting Kiyo in the eye with her sheath and throwing sand in Kiyo's face blinding her. She yelled in pain as she held her eyes and dropped to her knees, Kikyou held up her sword but it was sent flying by the hiraikotsu. Sango caught her hiraikotsu and stood watching, Kikyou grew angrier and pulled out a dagger which was kicked out of her hand by Kiyo. Kiyo decked her in the face, heel swept her and knocked the wind out of her.

Not being able to watch anymore Inuyasha knocked Kiyo to the ground, her hit her with the but of the tetsaiga on her head knocking her out. He went to grab Kikyou but was met with a dagger in his chest, his eyes widened as he looked at Kikyou. Kagome pulled back her bow and released hitting Kikyou in the chest. It was in a bit deep but Kikyou stood angrily and headed for Kagome as the poison on the dagger in Inuyasha's chest took effect and he dropped to his knees. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara were all poisoned and struggling to stand to help Kagome. Kagome drew back her bow again readying for another shot, Shippo readied his fox magic. Just as Kikyou neared Kiyo heel swept her and sent her crescent blade right through her stomach. Kiyo held it tight then slowly twisted it and said coldly in Kikyou's face, " Never again…" Then she pulled it out and went to kill but a tentacle shot through her middle. She slid off of it and fell to the ground, on her hands and knees panting she held her stomach. A man picked up Kikyou and disappeared in a purple like fog.


	7. Returning of Past Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Hey guys I'm sorry it's been a bit since I had written anything and my story is a bit much to follow on paragraphs but I'll be much watchful on that.

With all of that said let us continue!

Kiyo struggled to stand up and walk to meet with the others but all she could manage was five steps before falling over. Kagome was a bit mortified on what she had seen. No one could describe the what it was. Kiyo though in pain stood holding her stomach and sat on a fallen tree. She pulled off her jacket and shirt, she was wearing a small wrap over her breast and she turned away so she could slide it down to her wound and tighten it to stop the bleeding.

Kagome tried to offer assistance but Kiyo refused with a snarl. She pulled a red harori out and put it on, Kagome's eyes widened a bit but quickly threw out her thoughts. Kiyo left walking as fast as she could leaving the others completely confused. "What just happened back there?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome held her knees and put her head down. Inuyasha was off somewhere staring off in the distance. "It couldn't be" he thought to himself. He began punching a dead tree and clawing at it. "No! Not Kikyo! She gave her life to end such evil!" He screamed inside shredding the tree. Kagome felt more home sick than ever, yes she was married to Inuyasha but she knew there was some part of him that loved Kikyo and she'd never be able to replace it. She came to grips with that long ago and accepted it, but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. At least when they were fighting Naraku and collecting the shikon jewel she had a place to go to get away from it even if it only worked for a little bit.

Kagome left after everyone had fallen asleep, she needed to get away for a bit. "Who is this girl?" She thought. "What dose she want? What is her purpose? Why is Kikyo alive? We were all there when she died. Why dose this girl have Inuyasha's powers? What is going on?" Kagome had way too many questions but no one had any answers.

"You shouldn't be running off like that you know," Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head from him and bowed her head. "I don't want you to get hurt, please Kagome don't go off on your own like this." He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "I have so many questions. But no one knows anything that will answer them. Inuyasha we don't have any idea of what has fallen on our path," She held back tears. "I fear that what we had gone through three years ago… it may not be over," She sobbed. It pained Kagome a lot because she knew that this isn't her time and if she hadn't been pulled back by Lady Centipede then most of what happened would never have happened. She knows that good has come out of it but there is so much bad that it nearly out weighs it. The good is:

Miroku broke the family curse. Kikyo is at peace and no longer hates Inuyasha. Rin was given a home and love. Kagura was set free along with Kanna. Koga avenged his clan and married Ayame. Sesshomaru gained a compassionate heart. Sango married and had three beautiful children. Shippo became braver and gets stronger every day. Inuyasha gained his birth right and a new love, and feelings he didn't have to hide.

The bad:

Because the jewel was brought back with her Sango's demon village was murdered. Demons killed innocent people to gain the jewel. Evil humans destroyed each other and nearly everything for it. The jewel was shattered in the process of taking it back. Shippo's father was killed. Kohaku was used to slay his own family. Kikyo was reawakened with a bitter hatred for Inuyasha. Koga's clan was killed to set a trap for Inuyasha.

Kagome loves being with everyone but she still feels a lil responsibility. "Well we are likely to cross paths again. Kikyo is after her for some reason and we'll need to keep a look out for it." Inuyasha informed her. It pained Kagome but she knew it was true.

"Uh!" Kikyo fell to the ground and she looked up with frightened eyes. "You are getting sloppy!" a man yelled at her as he picked her up. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I apologize. It won't happen again," she sobbed. "Your right. It is to dangerous to send you out again," he said turning to a table. He picked up an urn and threw it to the ground, Kikyo watched as the dust turned purple and swirled into a figure. The figure stood in front of the man and he told it bring her here. The figure turned and smiled as it walked out.


	8. Returning friend or foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Trying to catch up a bit. Ugh this one needed some real remodeling because I started way back when season nine ended. I was halfway done when I seen season ten.

The gang ran hard to keep up but it was more than obvious they weren't wanted around. Finally fed up with this needless chase Kiyo and the others stopped and waited. When finally Inuyasha and the others caught up they were a bit shocked they actually waited.

After hours of conversation Kagome finally got the nerve to ask. "What is going on exactly?" She asked at blank faces. Kiyo looked hard at the fire for a moment and turned to her, "Well what exactly do you want to know?". "Why is Kikyo trying to kill you? And things of that sort." Kagome studied her hard. Kiyo sighed and looked at her, "Kikyo is working for Naraku. She has been sent many times to destroy me.". "Naraku? He is dead! She can't be working for him. I wished away the jewel…" Kagome panicked. "The jewel didn't grant your wish. The jewel grants wishes but as we know now it doesn't give exactly what you want. You wished it away but it had shown it had will so instead of granting your wish it granted Naraku's." Kiyo interrupted. "What? All what we gone through…. Kikyo, Kagura… for nothing." Kagome watched the fire. Inuyasha was furious Kikyo was tainted by Naraku's evil and there is nothing he can do about it.

Kikyo stared at them from the distance and wondered at what they could possibly be talking about. The woman she was with smirked and opened her fan. She swung knocking Kikyo unconscious and walking over to the gang she smiled lightly. Inuyasha and the others stared in wonder as Kiyo ran to her and hugged her "Your ok!" She cried. No one but her friends knew why and it left the gang even more confused.

They left Kiyo to speak with Kagura as they gathered more information. Kagome spoke with Emerald about Kiyo and Kagura. "She is the last bit of Kiyo's deep past," Emerald informed her. "A while ago we encountered Naraku not to long after Kagura was brought back. Her and Kiyo fought the longest but Kagura told her to go and run because Kiyo was still so young. Kagura knew what Naraku wanted Kiyo for and she didn't want him to get it," Emerald said hanging the laundry. "What was it?" Kagome asked. "To use her as a pawn in his plan," She responded. "Why did she stay behind to fight while you all escaped?". "Because I didn't want her to endure what I had to for his dumb games." Kagura said smiling. Kagura wasn't very fond of the Inuyasha gang but they tried to help her gain her freedom and recognized her turn around. She had to admit that she grew to enjoy them a bit. "So my worst fears are being recognized." Kagome sighed looking at the rising sun. "Don't feel to bad. As long as we have Kiyo he isn't strong enough to defeat us." Ruby smiled in triumph. "Unless he gets the jewel again," Kagura added. Kagome's eyes widened, "It is here? In this time period?" She asked worried. "Unfortunately," Ruby sighed.

Kagome was terrified the jewel is the one tie they will never break and it is unfortunate because of how much suffering it has caused. "We'll figure something out," Inuyasha told her.

"You plan on leaving?" Kagome asked. "Yes, like we always do. This isn't the first time we encountered Naraku," They told them. "But the jewel! If we don't…" Kagome started but was cut off. "The jewel is what led to my parents demise!" Kiyo screamed. "It has destroyed many people's lives! We can stop it if we retrieve it!" Kagome argued. "Why waste your time? No matter what there will always be a way that he'll get it," Kiyo answered angrily. Kagome was a bit hurt that she couldn't make her budge. "Don't you get it? It's a waste of time. You should enjoy the time you have and not always worry about what will happen! If we'd never met your ignorance would have let you live your last bit of time in happiness." Kiyo coldly remarked. Kagome couldn't take the verbal beating anymore she had tears welling in her eyes, she hated this feeling that she got when she felt useless. Kiyo and the others left an angry and up set group.

"You know Kiyo, it might be better to eat your own words," Soske told her. She growled under her breath and asked, "What do ya mean?". "_You should enjoy the time you have and not always worry about what will happen!_" Instead of being angry and forcing them away wouldn't you rather enjoy their company even if for a short time?" He asked walking ahead of her. Kiyo shook her head and slowed down her pace. "They know where they're going. I'll catch up whenever," Kiyo sat on a rock and cried.


	9. Hidden amoungst us

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Ok this chapter is a bit long. I wish to explain more here to open what is really going on now.

**Hidden amongst us**

Kiyo cried into her hands quietly. She didn't want to admit it but Soske was right. She went to stand but was taken aback by a large tentacle. She was suddenly slammed against a tree, "Naraku!" She yelled. The sky filled with black clouds and she was surrounded by a purple fog. Inuyasha and the others seen it from afar and began running toward it. Kiyo swung and cut off seven of Naraku's tentacles filling the air with dense, potent miasma. "Try as you might Kiyo but not even you can withstand my perfected miasma," Naraku laughed. Kiyo slid on her poison mask and threw her crescent blade. Naraku's tentacles wrapped around her when suddenly a pink light made them crumble. Kiyo swung and nearly had his head but only sliced his chest plate. Naraku observed hard and evaluated "Taking her head on won't work. I need a distraction," He thought looking around. Inuyasha used meido zangetsuha and blew half of Naraku's tentacles sky high. Naraku regenerated and swung hitting Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku into thick brush. He pulled of one of his tentacles and threw it where they landed and it fell on them pinning them down and it slowly started leaking miasma on them. Kiyo acted quickly while Naraku searched for her she used the wind scar to clear the area. Inuyasha coughed a bit of blood and grabbed Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku to pull them to safety. "Inuyasha, Naraku's miasma is much more potent now! Not even full fledged demons can with stand it long!" Kiyo yelled at him behind her poison mask. Finally catching a window Naraku attacked only to be hit with a poison that burst into flames on contact. He wrestled pulling off the burning tentacles and they quickly dissolved into miasma. Naraku fought again this time more aggressively, Kiyo dodged as much as she could and sliced what she couldn't to bits. Finally Naraku caught his break, his tentacles flew right passed Kiyo and she turned to see what he was aiming for. "Kagome, we have to get outta here!" Shippo yelled pulling her along. Kagome had inhaled to much miasma and it was taking it's toll. Kagome could barley walk let alone run. Kiyo ran hard as Inuyasha tried to distract Naraku, Kagome met eyes with Kiyo just as she pushed Kagome down. The tentacles wrapped around Kiyo. "That was easier than I expected," Naraku said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha looked at Kiyo who was now struggling to break free, "You mean this was all a trap?" Inuyasha asked himself. Naraku wrapped a tentacle around Inuyasha and lifted him in the air, "Now watch Inuyasha, as the end begins now.". Inuyasha turned to Kiyo and wondered what was pulling at him to make him so angry, not just that all of this was Naraku but something deeper. Kiyo kept struggling and suddenly a smaller tentacle shot through her shoulder, "Ahhhhh!" She screamed in pain. Kagome's eyes darted to a light in her shoulder, it was flickering between light pink and purple. Kiyo struggled in pain her eyes rolled back and she couldn't scream any longer. Kagome pulled back her arrow and prayed, "Hit the mark!" she released it and it lit up Kiyo's whole arm.

Kiyo hit the ground and a small jewel floated above her. Naraku smirked and his tentacle reached for it but suddenly dance of the dragon disintegrated it. He looked at Kagura with distaste and asked, "Still willing to fight for them?". She smiled and swung her fan again. Kagome hit Naraku in the chest with an arrow and Sango through the hirakotsu, Miroku and Kohaku rushed to help Inuyasha. Cutting him loose they were nearly submerged in miasma. Kiyo was now standing but something wasn't right. She lunged at Naraku and cut his cheek and tore at his flesh. She continued till the whole area surrounding them was nothing but dead trees. Kiyo had stood back for a minuet and grabbed a demon puppetry idol from the remains and crushed it. She turned to the others and fell forward. She had relief that they were ok, if it hadn't been for them Naraku would have gotten the jewel.

Little did she know her worries were far from over. She clutched the ground and her pretty brown eyes were soulless, the gang was mortified and didn't know what to expect. Inuyasha and Kagura instructed that the others get to safety. Kiyo stood her eyes red smirked and her fangs and claws grew. Kagura opened her fan and Inuyasha drew tetsaiga. She ran toward them and slashed cutting Inuyasha in the chest, Kagura swung her fan creating enough wind to blow her back. Inuyasha went to use wind scar but was cut off by blades of blood. He was stunned because as a full demon Kiyo was still aware of her half demon abilities. She ran towards him and he caught her off guard by punching her in the face. Kagome remembered what it was like when Inuyasha turned to a full demon, violence didn't work it just made things worse. She hoped on Kirara and flew high above them, she thought of how "sit" worked on Inuyasha but this wasn't the case. She remembered hugging him but what could she do for this one. Kagura kept Kiyo at bay by using wind to keep her at a distance while Inuyasha fought her intensely. Not able to keep up any longer Kiyo pulled off her poison mask and the others panicked. Emerald and Ruby shielded everyone with a large barrier of jewels and Kiyo's demonic eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Inuyasha seeing this as his time to attack ran toward her but was suddenly thrown back he drove tetsaiga into the ground to keep from being blown away by Kiyo's attack. A loud roaring scream burst as Inuyasha drew near Kiyo and sent him flying Kagura had been thrown and knocked unconscious and after Kiyo finished she was suddenly on top of Inuyasha beating the crap out of him not able to sit back and watch Kagome had done the dumbest thing she thought of and jumped off of Kirara and yelled "Inuyasha!". She fell right on Kiyo knocking her back a few steps, she lay on her back Kagome pinning her to the ground. Kagome lifted her head fro Kiyo's chest to see her eyes return to their natural color and fill with tears. Kagome sighed a breath of relief as she put her head back down.

Inuyasha scolded Kagome, "Why did you do that? You could have been seriously hurt!". Kagome watched the distance and had enough of his yelling at her and faced him, "You know I didn't have to do it! I could have let her beat the crap out of you but I didn't don't I deserve a bit of thanks?" she yelled at him. His eyebrow twitched and he grabbed her forcing his lips against hers, he kissed her fiercely and so hard she could feel his canines against her lips. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear before letting her go. Kagome stumbled back to where Sango tended to Kiyo's wounds, Sango had gone to retrieve water and Kiyo was sitting up. Kiyo watched the distance and remembered her deep past.

"Kiyo, don't stay out to late alright?" a woman's voice called out to her. "Alright mother," She smiled holding a doll to her chest. "Evening young lady," a male voice said behind her. "Daddy!" She turned and jumped on him. He nuzzled her and she smiled. "Hey you two, time to come in," her mother said walking toward them. Kagome put her hand on Kiyo's shoulder, she jumped at her touch but relaxed just as quickly. There was so much Kagome wanted to ask her but decided it best not to. Kiyo looked at her and simply smiled, Kagome smiled back and returned to Inuyasha. "Be free lost butterfly," Kiyo thought as she laid back down.


	10. Transformation a full fledged demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Ok this chapter is a bit long. I wish to explain more here to open what is really going on now.

**Hidden amongst us**

Kiyo cried into her hands quietly. She didn't want to admit it but Soske was right. She went to stand but was taken aback by a large tentacle. She was suddenly slammed against a tree, "Naraku!" She yelled. The sky filled with black clouds and she was surrounded by a purple fog. Inuyasha and the others seen it from afar and began running toward it. Kiyo swung and cut off seven of Naraku's tentacles filling the air with dense, potent miasma. "Try as you might Kiyo but not even you can withstand my perfected miasma," Naraku laughed. Kiyo slid on her poison mask and threw her crescent blade. Naraku's tentacles wrapped around her when suddenly a pink light made them crumble. Kiyo swung and nearly had his head but only sliced his chest plate. Naraku observed hard and evaluated "Taking her head on won't work. I need a distraction," He thought looking around. Inuyasha used meido zangetsuha and blew half of Naraku's tentacles sky high. Naraku regenerated and swung hitting Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku into thick brush. He pulled of one of his tentacles and threw it where they landed and it fell on them pinning them down and it slowly started leaking miasma on them. Kiyo acted quickly while Naraku searched for her she used the wind scar to clear the area. Inuyasha coughed a bit of blood and grabbed Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku to pull them to safety. "Inuyasha, Naraku's miasma is much more potent now! Not even full fledged demons can with stand it long!" Kiyo yelled at him behind her poison mask. Finally catching a window Naraku attacked only to be hit with a poison that burst into flames on contact. He wrestled pulling off the burning tentacles and they quickly dissolved into miasma. Naraku fought again this time more aggressively, Kiyo dodged as much as she could and sliced what she couldn't to bits. Finally Naraku caught his break, his tentacles flew right passed Kiyo and she turned to see what he was aiming for. "Kagome, we have to get outta here!" Shippo yelled pulling her along. Kagome had inhaled to much miasma and it was taking it's toll. Kagome could barley walk let alone run. Kiyo ran hard as Inuyasha tried to distract Naraku, Kagome met eyes with Kiyo just as she pushed Kagome down. The tentacles wrapped around Kiyo. "That was easier than I expected," Naraku said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha looked at Kiyo who was now struggling to break free, "You mean this was all a trap?" Inuyasha asked himself. Naraku wrapped a tentacle around Inuyasha and lifted him in the air, "Now watch Inuyasha, as the end begins now.". Inuyasha turned to Kiyo and wondered what was pulling at him to make him so angry, not just that all of this was Naraku but something deeper. Kiyo kept struggling and suddenly a smaller tentacle shot through her shoulder, "Ahhhhh!" She screamed in pain. Kagome's eyes darted to a light in her shoulder, it was flickering between light pink and purple. Kiyo struggled in pain her eyes rolled back and she couldn't scream any longer. Kagome pulled back her arrow and prayed, "Hit the mark!" she released it and it lit up Kiyo's whole arm.

Kiyo hit the ground and a small jewel floated above her. Naraku smirked and his tentacle reached for it but suddenly dance of the dragon disintegrated it. He looked at Kagura with distaste and asked, "Still willing to fight for them?". She smiled and swung her fan again. Kagome hit Naraku in the chest with an arrow and Sango through the hirakotsu, Miroku and Kohaku rushed to help Inuyasha. Cutting him loose they were nearly submerged in miasma. Kiyo was now standing but something wasn't right. She lunged at Naraku and cut his cheek and tore at his flesh. She continued till the whole area surrounding them was nothing but dead trees. Kiyo had stood back for a minuet and grabbed a demon puppetry idol from the remains and crushed it. She turned to the others and fell forward. She had relief that they were ok, if it hadn't been for them Naraku would have gotten the jewel.

Little did she know her worries were far from over. She clutched the ground and her pretty brown eyes were soulless, the gang was mortified and didn't know what to expect. Inuyasha and Kagura instructed that the others get to safety. Kiyo stood her eyes red smirked and her fangs and claws grew. Kagura opened her fan and Inuyasha drew tetsaiga. She ran toward them and slashed cutting Inuyasha in the chest, Kagura swung her fan creating enough wind to blow her back. Inuyasha went to use wind scar but was cut off by blades of blood. He was stunned because as a full demon Kiyo was still aware of her half demon abilities. She ran towards him and he caught her off guard by punching her in the face. Kagome remembered what it was like when Inuyasha turned to a full demon, violence didn't work it just made things worse. She hoped on Kirara and flew high above them, she thought of how "sit" worked on Inuyasha but this wasn't the case. She remembered hugging him but what could she do for this one. Kagura kept Kiyo at bay by using wind to keep her at a distance while Inuyasha fought her intensely. Not able to keep up any longer Kiyo pulled off her poison mask and the others panicked. Emerald and Ruby shielded everyone with a large barrier of jewels and Kiyo's demonic eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Inuyasha seeing this as his time to attack ran toward her but was suddenly thrown back he drove tetsaiga into the ground to keep from being blown away by Kiyo's attack. A loud roaring scream burst as Inuyasha drew near Kiyo and sent him flying Kagura had been thrown and knocked unconscious and after Kiyo finished she was suddenly on top of Inuyasha beating the crap out of him not able to sit back and watch Kagome had done the dumbest thing she thought of and jumped off of Kirara and yelled "Inuyasha!". She fell right on Kiyo knocking her back a few steps, she lay on her back Kagome pinning her to the ground. Kagome lifted her head fro Kiyo's chest to see her eyes return to their natural color and fill with tears. Kagome sighed a breath of relief as she put her head back down.

Inuyasha scolded Kagome, "Why did you do that? You could have been seriously hurt!". Kagome watched the distance and had enough of his yelling at her and faced him, "You know I didn't have to do it! I could have let her beat the crap out of you but I didn't don't I deserve a bit of thanks?" she yelled at him. His eyebrow twitched and he grabbed her forcing his lips against hers, he kissed her fiercely and so hard she could feel his canines against her lips. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear before letting her go. Kagome stumbled back to where Sango tended to Kiyo's wounds, Sango had gone to retrieve water and Kiyo was sitting up. Kiyo watched the distance and remembered her deep past.

"Kiyo, don't stay out to late alright?" a woman's voice called out to her. "Alright mother," She smiled holding a doll to her chest. "Evening young lady," a male voice said behind her. "Daddy!" She turned and jumped on him. He nuzzled her and she smiled. "Hey you two, time to come in," her mother said walking toward them. Kagome put her hand on Kiyo's shoulder, she jumped at her touch but relaxed just as quickly. There was so much Kagome wanted to ask her but decided it best not to. Kiyo looked at her and simply smiled, Kagome smiled back and returned to Inuyasha. "Be free lost butterfly," Kiyo thought as she laid back down.


	11. Wolves on the night of the new moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

So this chapter I hope to bring out more of Kiyo's past and her connection with the Inuyasha gang (in time mwahahahahahahaha!) Onward!

Kagome expected to wake and find Kiyo gone which was in part true but Kiyo was actually standing at the edge of the river her long hair flowing in the wind. Kagome walked towards her cautiously and watched as Kiyo took her crescent blade and lift her hair, she placed her blade on the back of her neck and in a quick swipe cut her hair to a short bob cut. Kagome's eyes widened as Kiyo released her hair and said "to a new beginning,". Kagome walked to her and asked, "What now?". Kiyo turned to Kagome and said, "I stay,". Kagome smiled and hugged her it was a new beginning.

Kiyo looked odd without her long hair but everyone soon came to love it and they continued on their journey. Inuyasha walking beside Kagome glanced at Kiyo who was following on a high ridge. After a while Kiyo had joined the gang on ground level, they continued walking along when suddenly Kiyo and Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha looked around for where the scent was coming from but it was too late, A man standing behind Kiyo was stroking her hip and nuzzling her collar bone. Kiyo quickly turned and kicked him in the stomach, and as he stood back a large hammer hit the top of his head, "Pig!" a very angry Soske yelled lifting his hammer. "Wait up!" Ginta and Hakkaku called out running up to the gang. "Koga? I thought you married Ayame," Kagome asked. "Kagome?" A very confused Koga looked between the two of them and then realized the difference.

"So Ayame passed on?" Kagome asked looking at a very angry Kiyo and Soske. "Yeah, died of a disease with her unborn baby," Ginta added. "So what doesn't mean Koga had to come back to steal Kagome away," Inuyasha snarled. Kagome wanted to glare at him for his cruelty but didn't because he was right. "Koga didn't come for Kagome," Hakkaku informed them. "What?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, he knows you married Inuyasha and you were happy. Kiyo is actually probably the most wanted female at the…" Hakkaku was cut off by Soske. He growled and snarled at them to stay quiet. Kiyo stormed off without looking back, while Kagome continued to question. "Well he did grieve for her but an heir is needed and well Kiyo resembles you so much," Ginta informed her. "So he chose her and won't give up huh?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, she told him she'd never marry him and ran off but he is still so stubborn," They said in unison. "So why is Soske so upset?" Kagome asked. "Um well, we gotta talk to Koga. Great seeing ya Kagome," They called back running away. Kagome sighed and knew she wasn't going to get an answer any time soon.

They reluctantly continued on but were suddenly surrounded by wolves. "Koga call off your pets!" Inuyasha snarled. "They aren't with me," He growled. Soske's eyes widened and he grabbed Kiyo's hand. They were herded up a rocky trail through high mountains, Kiyo growled when they reached a well hidden valley with beautiful springs. Inuyasha looked around and wondered what could be so bad about this place. They were taken down a winding path and out of the blue Soske held up his hammer and it clashed against a long sword. Inuyasha went to draw tetsaiga when he noticed that there were two Soske's. "Welcome home, brother," the one with a long sword smiled. He looked almost just like Soske but had long hair in a low ponytail, and wore armor instead of a leather vest and slacks. Both have black hair, golden eyes, and lightly tanned skin. "Noaki," Soske snarled. "And hello to my beloved," He grabbed Kiyo's hand and leaned in to kiss her. Soske having enough jumped on his brother and punched him in the face repeatedly. "Soske, enough!" A woman called out heading toward them. Soske bowed his head and his brother stood, "Mother," He nodded his head. "Where were you? Gone for months then you come beating on your brother! Have you lost your head?" She asked angry as a worried mother. Soske just stared at the ground, Kiyo grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His mother looked over at Kiyo and her eyes lit up and she calmed and said, "But since you have brought our little friend back I will forgive you. Hello dear, how lovely it is to see you," She said leading her off. "So what just happened?" Kagome asked.

"So for years you have been love rivals? Both fighting for her affection?" Kagome asked Noaki. "Yes, he has always loved her," He replied. "What made you want to fight for her affection?" Kagome asked. "Well at one tournament Soske and I had to compete against each other and well Things got out of hand. She stepped in and whooped me bad. I then realized she was an alpha worth fighting for, even if my rival was my brother." He watched the sky. "What were the tournaments about?" Kagome asked dreamily lost in the story of the rivals. "Well since my brother and I are twins there isn't really a first born. And well only one of us can lead the pack next. The tournament was to prove our strengths and to see who'd be the next leader. But since Kiyo had intervened and we both are in love with her it is now held to show off our strengths to impress her. The whole leader thing is given to whoever marries first," He looked at her. "Ah, so not much pressure right?" Kagome laughed it off. "Yeah," He smiled. Kagome didn't like that it was slowing them down but she did like the feeling of security this whole thing gave her.

"Enough!" Kiyo screamed. Kagome and the others ran to see what was the problem. "I said get away!" Kiyo slammed her heel against Noaki's left cheek. Noaki tried to sweep under her next attack but she head butted him and kicked his chest. "Noaki!" Soske yelled slamming his hammer down landing between Kiyo and his twin brother. The crowd roared as Kiyo jumped over Soske and grabbed his hammer, he held on to his hammer as she swung on it and nailed his brother in the chest and landed at his side. But admiring her work Soske let his guard down for to long and was heel swept and Noaki grabbed Kiyo and threw her over his shoulder running off. Inuyasha growled and ran after Noaki. Kiyo had bit him and she started fighting him again but he was catching her every move, she didn't want to use her blades but it was coming to that point. Kagome and Sango rode Kirara as Miroku and Kohakku ran to keep up. Kagome pulled back an arrow and prayed "Hit the mark," she released but Kiyo grabbed it and it burst into a giant barrier of light. Inuyasha stared as her and Noaki were consumed in the pure light, Noaki panicked and ran out and rolled down a small hill as the light grew brighter. The sun began setting and Inuyasha felt very uneasy and then remembered, "The night of the new moon!" He thought and before he could run off the light burst and where he and Kiyo stood was dimly lit and it faded slowly. He stared at her with wide eyes and she tilted her head slightly.

Kiyo sat on the ground and stared at the evening sky. The gang couldn't help but stare at her, She sat up and glared at them, "What is your guys problem?" she asked. Inuyasha grabbed a lock of her bangs and said, "This! And those!" He answered pointing at her eyes. She blinked and thought about it, "What is the problem then?" She asked again. "Your hair turned white! You claim to be a half demon but on the new moon your hair is white and your eyes are amber!" Inuyasha accused. "I am half demon. Just because my hair turned white and my eyes amber doesn't mean I am not human now," She shrugged. "Idiot what human has amber eyes and white hair?" Inuyasha countered. "My point exactly idiot!" Kiyo stood angrily. Inuyasha stared at her and readied himself as if Kagome would tell him sit, but everyone stared in silence. Kiyo lowered her eyes to met his, " I know there aren't humans with my hair color or eye color while I am human. Which is why you wouldn't understand Inuyasha! When you turned human you at least looked like you belong. You always had some where to fit in… but I never did! So stop being a bastard!" She cried and ran off.

Inuyasha followed her and when he caught up she was sitting in front of a small stream. Kiyo stared at her reflection and swung her hand threw it disfiguring her reflection, "I know already, you don't have to remind me!" She beat her reflection and cried. She was on her hands and knees in the small stream, her bangs covering her eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks, falling from her jaw line into the water causing little tiny ripples. Inuyasha crept up behind her and pulled her from the water, he carried her bridal style to underneath a tree and sat down with her in his lap, she buried her face in his chest and he apologized, "I'm sorry, I know what I said was very hurtful and I didn't mean it. I know how you feel and maybe not exactly because your right if I wanted to I could fit in even for one night. But I feel as though I fit in just the way I am and I have someone very special to thank for that. But no matter what we will be different and we shouldn't be ashamed even if what mean things people can say or do. And we'll always be here to pick you up when you fall," He pushed her bangs back and wiped her tears away.


	12. Secrets unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

So somewhere in this chapter is what happened to Kiyo's parents and friends. Also her connection with the Inuyasha gang. Just not why she is in their time instead of her own.

Kiyo watched the night sky waiting for the sun to rise, she ran her fingers through her short white hair. "Hey," Soske sat next to her. "Hey," She tried a smile looking down the grassy hill. "I'm sorry about what happened today. It's been a long while since he has seen you," Soske apologized. "It's fine. By the way it has been bugging me all day what were you doing? You were supposed to go on with the others," She asked staring at him. "I, uh… stayed behind. I was worried about you, and I wanted to make sure you were ok and then I saw that perv and well I acted without thinking," he shrugged. "Yeah, well I'm glad you did," Kiyo chuckled. Soske looked at her, she wasn't facing him she was facing forward her eyes closed and she was smiling. He smiled and laid back and closed his eyes.

Kagome was surprised to see Kiyo up showing Shippo some tricks. Soske was training with Inuyasha, Kohakku and Sango were practicing while Miroku meditated. Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her, she giggled and said simply, "I think today is going to a good one too Kirara,". Kiyo stopped in the middle of what she was doing and ran off, Inuyasha ran after her wondering what she could possibly be after. Kikyou leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes, "Well so much for your big plan Naraku," She thought to herself. "Kikyou!" Kiyo yelled and Kikyou smiled. Kikyou shot four arrows at Kiyo and they began fighting again. Kiyo swung high trying to get her face but Kikyou swung her sword and blocked every time. "Yes. Yes get angry Kiyo and let your heart fill with rage and hate," Naraku said watching an orb in the middle of a dark room. Inuyasha seeing who Kiyo was fighting hit Kiyo and defended Kikyou, Kagome turned her head because she felt the worse coming. Kagome rode on Kirara high above Inuyasha and Kiyo while Sango and the others surrounded them. Kikyou snuck up behind Kiyo and put a large, powerful, demonic barrier around her and Kiyo. Kiyo went to turn and hit her but Kikyou hit her in the stomach with the but of her sword and placed a gem on her fore head. Inuyasha and the others watched as it glowed and Kiyo stood frozen, it flickered and sparks flew from it. Kiyo's eyes turned soulless and she dropped to her knees clutching the ground tears of blood streamed down her cheeks and dripped on the floor. "You bastard!" Soske yelled pushing past Inuyasha and lifting his hammer and pulling it down on the barrier. He continuously beat at the barrier but nothing happened, it just bounced off and he kept swinging tears flowing down his cheeks now as a tiny puddle of blood grew from Kiyo's tears. She screamed in agony and dug her claws into the ground the gem on her forehead grew black and Kikyou's image threw the barrier faded and soon she was gone.

The barrier dissipated and Soske rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, the gem sparked and he screamed in pain with her as red sparks enveloped them. Kagome hopped off of Kirara and wrapped her arms around them, red sparks licked at her arms and legs sending pain through them but she held on and focused as much of her power to help them. Kiyo screamed and squirmed, she flung her head to the side and the jewel hit Kagome's fore head dead center. Her eyes widened and they turned white, blood tears flowed down her cheeks and her head fell forward. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Kagome stared at a crying little Kiyo leaned over two people. "Mama, Papa!" She screamed crying. Suddenly two figures were standing behind her, Kikyou held up the tetsaiga, "Kiyo look out!" Kagome yelled but no words came out and ran toward Kiyo but she was in slow motion and before she could reach Kiyo, Kikyou stabbed tetsaiga into Kiyo's upper back and drove it through while Naraku said a chant. The tetsaiga wasn't by it's self, tied to it was one of Kagome's arrows, a dark purple light glowed from where tetsaiga pierced her and the light absorbed it pulling tetsaiga and the arrow into her back. When the arrow and tetsaiga were absorbed the light dimmed till it was gone and Kiyo fell forward on top of the two bodies she was crying over. Her top was shredded and her scar was plainly visible, a light formed in her shoulder and grew intensely. Kiyo's eyes fluttered and she held herself up on her hands and knees, she pushed herself to stand and walk away, she didn't know how long she'd been out and she was scared.

Kagome followed Kiyo through the familiar village and just outside of it Kiyo's eyes lit up. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohakku!" Kiyo cried and ran towards them, Sango opened her arms to catch her but as Kiyo's head met Sango's chest blood splattered on her face. She looked up and Sango fell backwards sliced threw the middle, Miroku called out "Sango!" but as he reached out for her his head flew off and blood spewed from his neck. "Sister!" Kohakku called out but a spear ran through his chest and pulled back out by a chain pulling him to the ground, "Mom, Dad!" Their children called out. "Stay away!" Shippo told them but it was to late they were all cut down and fell to the ground. Shippo went to grab Kiyo but a sword ran through his neck and he fell on her bleeding. Kiyo screamed as she squirmed away and ran to hide back in the village, she hid not to far from where her parents were killed. Kagome stood next to her and waited, "When will this nightmare end?" she cried. Kiyo walked over to her parents bodies and petted her mom's hair. Kagome watched then looked at her dad and her eyes widened. "Inu… Inuyasha?" She dropped to her knees. "Mama," Kiyo ran her fingers through the woman's hair. Kagome crawled over to see who the woman was and put her hand over her mouth. Suddenly Kiyo was grabbed by her hair and pulled back by a demon ninja. "No, give her back!" Kagome yelled grabbing Kiyo's hands and pulling her free.

The gem sparked furiously and blood stained Kagome's top and they all were screaming in agony and finally as Kagome pulled Kiyo towards her and they fell back the gem turned light pink and flew from Kiyo's head and burst into light. Kagome fell on her back and Kiyo fell on Kagome, Soske fell next to them. Kagome's arms were wrapped tightly around Kiyo and she wiped the blood from Kiyo's face and her own. Soske wiped his bloody tears and growled at Inuyasha, "This is all your fault," He snarled. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome holding Kiyo and lowered his head as Soske pushed past him. Inuyasha stared off into the distance he felt guilty but couldn't force himself to express it.

Kagome held Kiyo as she cried, "Why didn't she tell us?" She thought to herself. Kiyo was unconscious and Kagome held her head in her lap and ran her fingers through her hair. Kiyo played what happened over and over in her mind, the feel of her being snatched and grabbed to be taken to her cold fate and suddenly a warm rush fell over her and pulled her away into warmth and safety. Kagome wiped her tears away with her sleeve and held her daughter, Kiyo slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kagome who was slowly dozing off. Kiyo slowly slid out of Kagome's arms and stood, she looked at Kagome and took off her jacket. She laid her jacket over Kagome and walked off, she followed the stream to a pond. Kiyo undressed and jumped in the water, she hated how she smelt she reeked of Kikyou and blood. Kiyo grabbed flowers and crushed them under water and ran the flower water through her hair and scrubbed her head. She rubbed and rinsed herself with flower water and soaked in it.

Kagome awoke with a start and held the jacket, she looked around and panicked a little. She stood and ran following the stream, she ran to the pond and stared. Kiyo dried her hair and ran her fingers through it. Kagome walked over to her and sat down, "Hey," Kagome," tried a smile but Kiyo stared at the water blankly. Kagome put her hand on her back, Kiyo looked at her and she tried to hold any emotion because she didn't want to show her feelings. Kagome wrapped her in hug and whispered, "I know," into her ear. Kiyo's eyes widened and tears flowed from them.


	13. blood in rabbit hole and no return?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Writing has been a bit slow lately and I apologize. For those who do read this thanks very much J.

"Kagome!". "Kagome," Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka called waving in a dark background. "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka?" Kagome called back raising her hand. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up quickly, she wasn't with the others anymore. She was sitting under the sacred tree alone, when she knew they were miles away from Kaede's village. Kagome stood and looked at herself and she was in her old middle school uniform. "Was it… all a dream?" She asked herself looking around. What was even more shocking was she wasn't even in the feudal era, she was in her own time again. She ran to the shrine with the bone eaters well and it was all boarded up and covered in sutras. "Momma!" Kagome called out as she ran inside the house. "Yes dear?" Her mother asked wiping her hands on her apron. "Why is the well boarded up?" Kagome asked almost hysterical. "Because three months ago you tripped trying to grab boyou and fell in. You hit your head and knocked yourself unconscious for three days. The doctor said you had a minor concussion, so we boarded it up with much sturdier wood. Your grandfather insisted in covering it in sutras again. He said he looked down there for three days and didn't see you, he even poured rice wine down the well. You had woken up just before he did and you were soaked. He ended up getting glasses because he couldn't see you, Sota says you weren't there but I'm sure it was just dark," Her mom said walking into the kitchen.

Later that night Kagome took a bath and laid on her bed, she tossed and turned and sat up. "It has been so long I can't get comfortable on this thing anymore," Kagome pouted. She grabbed a pillow and her blanket and laid them on the floor. Kagome felt the plush carpet and the scent of her room just made it even harder to fall asleep. Kagome snuck outside with her pillow and blanket and went to the shrine with the bone eaters well. She laid her blanket on the dirt floor and placed her pillow on it and laid down. She looked out the window like openings and smiled, "This is more like it she thought," as she drifted off into sleep.

Early morning Kagome woke up still in the shrine and she sighed. She stood and headed into the house and got ready for school. The day trudged by slowly and Kagome couldn't bare it anymore when she got home she ran to the shrine shut the door and leaned over the well. She cried and pounded on the wood hoping to break it and nothing happened, living in a world without Inuyasha is something Kagome never wanted to do. Kagome set up a bed in the shrine and made it more homely. She went and retrieved heavy stones, and sticks and tried smashing the boards again but to no avail. After dinner she had an idea and waited, when everyone was asleep she lit the end of a stick on fire.

She began burning a board on the well when it seemed weak enough she used a rock to make a hole in the board . She grabbed a stick and pulled and tried prying the board off but it didn't work. Finally fed up she began jumping on the well and "Snap!" the board she loosened gave and her left leg fell through. She snapped two boards on either side of the board she broke which caught her leg and she became stuck.

After awhile she freed her leg and when she stood the other two boards gave and she barley grabbed the third board on her right to stop her from plummeting to the pitch black bottom. "I hadn't really thought this through. How will I get back up, the well stopped working after we beat Naraku," Kagome asked herself as she strained to hold on. She held as long as she could and just before she thought she'd fall the board snapped in half and she fell. She looked up and she was at the bottom of the well and it was much deeper than she'd remembered, in fact it was so much deeper she couldn't reach the ladder to climb out. She remembered hearing that something happened to the well but she couldn't remember what. "Maybe this is why grandpa couldn't see me, I can barely see the ceiling of the shrine," Kagome mumbled.

Kagome tried to sit up but she couldn't move. She lost feeling and her vision blurred. "Inu… yasha," Kagome muttered as her vision darkened. Blood collected and soaked her hair "Inuyasha," Kagome mutters and falls into darkness.

"What is going on? Where is Inuyasha… and the others? Why am I in the present? Inuyasha!"….


	14. False dreams and the Bone eater well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Onward we shall go.

"Kagome!" She heard her name being called but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Kagome!" She heard again. Around her was wet like she was in water… a river? "Kagome!" Was the last thing she heard then everything was overpowered by a loud roar.

Kiyo swam as fast as she could but was beginning to tire out. Inuyasha was fighting to keep their attacker focused on him, Sango was nearly over powered, Kohaku is helping Sango, Miroku is trying to help Inuyasha, and Shippo is running trying to keep up with Kagome. Soske and Kirara were busy also, Kiyo hadn't felt this helpless since she was little.

Sound was suddenly drowned out again and she awoke in a hospital. "Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled as she stirred. "Who is this Inuyasha you keep talking about?" Her mother's voice asked obviously full of worry. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and her mother's tear filled face was all she could see. Kagome felt weak and she still couldn't move, "What happened?" She asked. "You fell in the well again. Why did you do that, Kagome? Everyone thinks you tried to commit suicide," Her mother scolded her. "What? Why?" Kagome asked trying to sit up. "We saw the burnt stick and the rocks Kagome," Her mother sounded angry. Kagome never heard her mom like that and she felt like something was wrong.

Later that night Kagome stayed awake and stared out her hospital room window. Suddenly she felt the bed rock and lift and she was flooded with a memory as the bed smashed the window and was leaning so she can see the street below.

"Mayu!" A woman's voice is heard from inside the hospital room. Kagome looks inside the room and a woman is thrown against the wall just outside the room. "Mayu?" Kagome repeats and she remembers the girl who died in a fire. Kagome had helped the girl make peace with her mother and saved her from being pulled into hell. "Inuyasha!" escapes Kagome's lips before she loses her grip and falls from the window.

A hand caught Kagome's wrist and she sees Mayu in her gold fish kimono smiling. "Now we're even," Mayu smiles lifting her back into the hospital room. Mayu set Kagome down and she waved goodbye before disappearing. Kagome lay on the hospital floor staring at the ceiling and blinked. After a few blinks the ceiling was gone and a starry night sky replaced it.

Kagome heard familiar voices but couldn't pin point them. She knew she knows the owners of the voices but trying to think hurts her head and makes her mind foggy. Kagome felt like an earthquake had hit and the ground rumbled beneath her. "The well!" Kagome heard someone call to her. Kagome sat up and lying next to her was the bow she obtained from the mausoleum of Mount Azusa. Kagome grabbed it and stood next to the well, the boards were still broken but some black and purple fog covered the bottom. Next to the well Kagome found a quiver of bows, she pulled one back and aimed at the bottom of the well. She released and the fog engulfed the arrow, Kagome focused harder and drew back another arrow. She released again and the fog dissipated as the arrow shot through, she could see the others being attacked and she drew back another arrow. "I am Kagome Higurashi, I have already graduated school, married, and I will not be pulled under the wool again!" She yelled as she released the arrow. Kagome jumped into the well and pulled back another arrow.

Kagome felt rushed, but weak as well, what happened before all of this? Then she remembered they were attacked by Kikyo and Buyakuya of dreams. Naraku must have remade Buyakuya recently, and that must be why she thought she was in the past. Kagome aimed her arrow and released it, Buyakuya turned just as her arrow clipped him. Inuyasha finally seeing his demonic wind swung and nearly obliterated Buyakuya. He and Kikyo made their escape just as Kagome readied another arrow. After they escaped Kagome felt drained and fell back, Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her waist catching her from falling. "Kagome," He said softly putting his hand under her head. He quickly laid her down and looked at his hand which was covered in blood. Kiyo limped over and took off her shirt, and put the robe of the fire rat on. Kiyo pushed her shirt against Kagome's head and held it. Soske pulled off his head band and handed it to Kiyo. While Soske held the shirt to her wound Kiyo wrapped the headband around Kagome's head to hold the shirt in place and to apply constant pressure. "We need to get her back home," She told Inuyasha. "What do you mean home?" He asked looking at her. "Soske you must go to the others and send Emerald and Ruby," she commanded as she ran water over Kagome's head and forced Kagome to drink some. Soske nodded and he got up to leave when Kiyo stopped him and said, "Stay with the others,". He tried to argue and she ended it with, "That's an order,". He ran off as fast as he could while Inuyasha lifted Kagome. "We need to borrow Kirara," Kiyo told Sango and Kohaku. They nodded and Kiyo jumped on Kirara and held Kagome as Inuyasha got on as well.

Kirara ran as fast as she could and stopped at the bone eaters well. "It doesn't work anymore," He told Kiyo but she ignored him. "Where are they?" She asked herself. Not long after Emerald and Ruby ran from the woods and bowed to their leader. They kneeled in front of the well and began running their fingers along the sides of the bottom. Under in between two boards were two slivers of ruby and emerald stones. Kiyo put a sliver of adamant and they tied it off with a sutra and Kiyo squeezed a little bit of Kagome's blood from her shirt onto it and cut her palm and squeezed a bit of her own on the bundle then jumped into the well. She held onto the sides and she slid slowly down and she pulled a loose stone free. She put the bundle in the stone and called for Inuyasha to hand Kagome to her. He was reluctant but he did anyway and when Kiyo let go of the sides her and Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha jumped in after them and he to was gone.


	15. Fate worse then Naraku deadly love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a simple fan made story.

Author's note:

Ugh… sorry I have been having a bit of a block lately.

The air was different, Inuyasha couldn't tell why but Kagome's time wasn't the same. Inuyasha climbed out of the well and there Kiyo was cradling Kagome's injured head, just beside the well. He went to go call Kagome's mother when Kiyo tripped him and opened the door a crack. Kagome's mom was with her grandfather but something was different, some different was walking with them. A girl about thirteen in an outfit to Kagome's old middle school was just coming home. Inuyasha stared and thought an error, maybe they went to far but a much older Sota came home with some friends. The girl left something under the sacred tree and ran away. Kiyo crept out and pulled a charm out, she held the charm and changed forms. She grew taller, her breast swelled, her hips widened, her hair stretched to reach her bum, and her clothes changed. She wore a purple dress, and a green sweater, she held her throat at first in pain and then relaxed. "Inuyasha let's go," Kagome's voice called to him. He was staring at a mirror image of Kagome, And she sounded just like her. "Change back," He demanded. She glared at him and ran off, she walked to the house but her charm began to flicker. She clutched it in hopes to stop it but only made it worse, she called out in pain and Inuyasha ran over to see a short white haired girl with amber eyes glaring at him. And to top it off she passed for a toddler. Kagome was walking towards them and nearly fainted at the sight of her mother snuggling a resisting Kiyo yelling out how cute her granddaughter is. Inuyasha didn't argue, he didn't know what Kagome would say so he left it alone.

Inside Kagome held Kiyo and smiled politely as her mom changed her bandages. "So Kagome who is this?" Sota asked sitting at the table. "This is Kiyo, mine and Inuyasha's daughter," she smiled. Inuyasha was twitching on the inside but fought outside reactions. "How beautiful and with Inuyasha's hair and eyes," Kagome's mom shined with excitement. "Tomorrow let Inuyasha watch her, we'll go shopping!" He other exclaimed. Kagome smiled but was extremely exhausted and wanted to just crawl into a hole and sleep. Kagome helped her mom with dinner while Kiyo had fun at Inuyasha's expense by playing with his ears and tugging on his hair here and there. Kagome's old cat was now so old he just looked at Inuyasha with a cold stare daring him to pick him up and hang him upside down again. Inuyasha just sat and Kiyo tugged on his ear and laughed as she did so. Sota laughed because his hero the almighty Inuyasha was being pushed over by a toddler. "Kiyo sat in Inuyasha's lap and yawned, he petted her hair and she slowly drifted into sleep.

After dinner Kagome brought Inuyasha and Kiyo to her old room and they settled on the bed. Inuyasha lay by the wall and Kagome beside him and Kiyo made herself cozy in between them. She nuzzled beside Kagome and kept kicking Inuyasha in her sleep, Kagome chuckled under her breath at Kiyo's immature gestures. Inuyasha commented while his eyebrow twitched, "She is doing this on purpose,". "Even so it's cute," Kagome smiled devilishly at him. He growled beneath his breath and Kagome nudged him playfully.

Growing tired of messing with Inuyasha and not able to get comfortable Kiyo crept out of bed and out Kagome's window. The cool air rushing her warm face as she slowly reverted to her normal state, she crept along the roof and jumped down the side, she walked to the sacred tree and laid beside it. She stared high in the tree and drifted to sleep, the distant sound of the peaceful past whispering gently to her. Early in the morning Kagome stirred a bit, she lifted her head and the sun was long before rising. She was so used to the feudal era she found her own time to be odd, Inuyasha lay beside her taking in her scent one deep breath at a time. Kagome nuzzled her nose to his, his amber eyes slowly opening to see Kagome's soft brown eyes staring directly into his. He smirked and kissed her softly, letting his lips brush against hers and pulling away teasingly. Kagome kept her tongue stuck out just a bit so when he pressed his lips against hers she'd lick them. Rolling on top of her Inuyasha held down Kagome's hands above her head locking his fingers with hers. He kissed her passionately and explored her soft skin with his mouth, from her forehead to her neck and chest, from shoulder to shoulder then back to her mouth. He pressed himself against her as he did this she pushed against him.

After a while of kissing Inuyasha's hand became curious and explored from her right hip down. Her back now arching and her eyes closed as she bit her lip, he nibbled softly on her neck. Kagome opened her eyes and pushed Inuyasha off as she sat up. He wanted to protest but didn't. She looked around and asked, "Where is she?". "Who?" Inuyasha forgot for a moment then remembered. "I'm not sure, she seems to have been gone for a while. Her scent has faded to a near memory," He told Kagome sitting up with her. Kagome felt a cold breeze hit her shoulder and she turned to her opened window, "Must you always go out the window?" She asked him. "I didn't," He said looking out the window. "Then she did," Kagome stood and put on socks as they ran down stairs.

They ran around looking for her when they found her asleep under the sacred tree, Inuyasha went to pick up the now returned to normal Kiyo when her blade was then held beneath his neck. Not even half awake yet Kiyo had a deadly paranoia and the slightest movement around her had an adamant blade just inches from severing flesh from you. Kagome reached for the blades and Kiyo had her in a sleepy head lock, and Kagome losing her patience said "As your mother I command you to let me go!". Kiyo's eyes shot open and she released Kagome, "Sorry, how long have you been here?" Kiyo asked rubbing her eyes. "We should ask you the same question, little missy why aren't you in bed?" Kagome asked grabbing one of Kiyo's ears. "I can't get comfortable in your room," Kiyo sighed. Kagome was steaming with fury, but she wasn't angry… she was worried.

After settling Kiyo back in bed Kagome stood beneath the sacred tree and felt the cool breeze of the what seems not so distant life she became accustomed to. She could hear the rustle of the leaves in the wind, the cool rivers flowing like time itself. She couldn't stay mad at Kiyo because in Kagome's deceitful dream she was very uncomfortable too. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree, feeling as though she could step through the barrier to the day where she and Inuyasha first met. The bright of day flooded her eyes and she stumbled from the bone eaters well, walking through the brush and pushing towards the sacred tree. Walking in hopes of going home but instead finds a boy pinned to the sacred tree, the look of peaceful sleep across his face, and as she reached for his strange ears a volley of arrows barely missing her stops her.

Kagome tied was thrown to the ground as purification salts were thrown at her. Kaede had released her and explained who she was and how Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo her older sister. And Lady centipede attacking the village in search for Kagome, and Kagome calling for help awaking Inuyasha. Inuyasha calling her Kikyo and then calling her ugly, Kagome being crushed against Inuyasha. Her and Inuyasha being covered by lady centipede against the tree, her releasing Inuyasha and him defeating lady centipede. Him attacking Kagome for the jewel and Kaede saving her by using the special beads to subdue Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put his hand on his wife's shoulder pulling her from her memories of her first encounter of the feudal era. "Hey your mom made breakfast and is squeezing Kiyo," He smirked at the payback he didn't have to commit for Kiyo's pestering. Kiyo squirmed and finally grew tired of the life being crushed from her tiny body and used an illusive demon magic trick. Suddenly Kagome's mom was holding a leaf, Kiyo had held on to the stair rail as long as she could. Kiyo fell in Kagome's arms and her grandmother swung her arms open for a goodbye hug from her granddaughter, Kiyo scrambled and tangled herself in Inuyasha's hair.


	16. The stars begin to align the plan begins

**Author's note: **

**Sorry guys my computer crashed the day I was going to update this story. It may take a little longer to add chapters but I'll update as often as I can. **

Kagome had gone out with her mother for the day and left Kiyo and Inuyasha at the house. Sota had to take Grandpa to his doctor's appointment and his physical therapy. Inuyasha had gone to the sacred tree to try and unwind from the events that came tumbling into his life the past week or so. He had taken in the scents of this once familiar place and his stern face softened and he smirked a little. Then the strange scent of Kiyo filled his nose and his mind began to fill with wonder who is she? Where did she come from and was he imagining the sudden closeness Kagome developed with Kiyo? He must have drifted off to sleep in his thoughts because the next thing he knew Sota had called out, "Inuyasha!". He opened his eyes and Sota was standing by the tree with a look of worry on his face. "What is it?" He asked with his usual annoyed voice when people don't really speak their mind around him. He expected to have a run around with what was wrong but Sota just came out and said, "Kiyo is gone,". Inuyasha got up and had gone looking around but she was gone and he wasn't sure what to do. "Inuyasha," Kagome called heading towards the tree. "Hey. Where is Kiyo?" She asked him holding a few bags. He just looked at her and stayed silent, she dropped the bags and ran to the well. Inuyasha went after her but she pushed him with all the strength she could muster up and jumped into the well.

Kagome climbed from the well and was greeted by Shippo and Kirara. She didn't mean to be rude but she pushed past them and took off running. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care she just wanted to find Kiyo. Kagome remembered how she had found out about Kiyo and who she really was. "Mama! Papa!," Kiyo's screams played back in her mind. And who was to blame? The same woman Kagome tried to help, tried to save. And Naraku the man who destroyed lives and used the survivors as pawns! Kagome turned and saw Kikyo walking and in a rage Kagome charged after her.

Meanwhile 

Kiyo stared at the blackness of the castle and started walking towards it, she pulled her poison mask up and slid her old hair clip on her wrist. She went from walking to running as the miasma began crumbling the hillside and boulders began to tumble down the sides, she jumped from rock to rock till she made it into the cloud of miasma. Kiyo landed on a wall and began running across it, she then dropped into the demon infested courtyard. She held her blades and took her stance as demons circled her, one leapt forward and she took his arms then ripped her blades through his stomach ripping him in half. Demon after demon Kiyo exhausted each of them and then as a group ran after her she busted her way into the castle cutting down servants where they stood. A large serpent guarding the front of the next hallway hissed and narrowed it's eyes. Kiyo pulled her blades back and yelled, "Meido Zangetsuha!" as the dark crescents flew out toward the serpent cutting and ripping sections of its body. As Kiyo went to slay it she was suddenly slammed against the wall and then in between the jaws of the serpent. It smiled and she struggled to free herself, its fangs sunk into her right side and she gritted her teeth in pain. It felt like the flesh from her side was being burned away and she cried out in pain. "Yes let the poison work, feel your body slowly paralyze, let the toxins slowly melt your flesh from your bones," The serpent laughed. Kiyo raised her blade and slashed the serpents right eye and tore it out. The serpent screamed in pain and opened its mouth and tossed her against the other wall. She tried to kneel but she couldn't move, her body felt like it was on fire and she could see the sweat dripping from her and land on the ground. "Just like your father. How befitting," A figure laughed and picked up Kiyo.

Kagome had followed Kikyo and finally pounced on her. Surprised Kikyo rolled with her and Kagome was even in a bit of shock at her aggression. Inuyasha quickly stepped in and pulled Kagome off of Kikyo. "Stop it! She must pay!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome she is our friend stop it!" Inuyasha held her. "You don't know what she did! You don't know!" Kagome tried to push Inuyasha off. Kikyo had gone by the time they turned to face her. "Tell me what is wrong with you lately Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her a little. "You protect her so much. You still love her… I meant it when I said I could never ask you to forget about her.. But you protect evil and I won't put up with it," Kagome said finally shaking him off. "Why won't you just tell me?" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Lay off will you," Kagome ran off.

Back at the dark castle 

Kiyo's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them, she is covered in sweat and her throat is dry. "Ah awake are you?" The figure asked mixing something in a pot. Kiyo struggled to move but the only movement her body made was shaking, her nerves were going nuts from the toxins coursing through her blood stream. "I wonder if its true? What they say about you," The figure pondered the thought and kneeled so he was looking into her eyes, "I'm going to find out. I'll push you until I break you. In every way," He smiled. Kiyo growled while he laughed, "Ah such fire lets see what we can do with it,".


	17. Castle of the Damned prt 1

"She hasn't spoken to anyone but Kaede for the past three days," Shippo sighed. "I wonder what happened a few days ago," Sango looked into the fire and tended the flames. "Inuyasha hasn't been around for awhile either," Miroku looked to Sango then their three children.

"Where is she?" Soske demanded. "I don't know," Inuyasha snapped at him. Soske was annoyed. "I know you know!" Soske growled.

Kagome sat with Kaede tending to the herbs in Kaede's garden. "It just worries me," Kagome sighed. "She hasn't been heard from in days," Kagome tightened her fist. "Ye Kagome worry so much, but do not consider if she is with her group?" Kaede asked pulling some herbs. "She isn't which is why I had returned," Soske growled. "Where could she have gone?" Kagome looked off to the forest. "Soske you and I will talk later," She said.

Mean while

Blood dripped onto the floor and laughter filled the room. "My my you are willed. It is a bit of an amazement you lasted this long I'll give you that," The dark man wiped his blade and mixed some ingredients. "Although the toxins had a hard effect on your body you manage to live through three days of such rigorous torture," The man smiled. He kneeled to look into her eyes but her head was down, "Look at me," The man started but was cut off when Kiyo spit blood in his face. "Ah still spirited?" the man asked back handing her then grabbing a long, thick, bamboo stick. He began swinging and beating her, blood splattered on the wall, the stick dripped with her blood and her body was bruising.

"I have had worse. I felt worse than this," Kiyo spat whispering to herself while the man went to get more herbs.

"You WILL fight! And you WILL win," A ragged man with a beating stick that was specialized for demons (it was covered in sutras) yelled. Kiyo remained silent and the man hit her again knocking her to the ground, her short hair covered her face. "Do you understand?!" The man yelled again swinging at her again. Kiyo fell turned over, her face in the dirt floor of her cell, blood and tears staining her face. "Mama," Kiyo screamed in her head. The man picked her up by her short hair and pulled her to her knees, holding her like that he threw purification salts into her wounds and ground them deep. It didn't hurt so bad because she had a bit of spiritual power but it stung enough because of her demon blood. He then used a powerful demon poison on his whip.

"Harder! Faster!" The man yelled as a large demon charged toward her. Kiyo swung her blades and cut down the beast as best she could, but the demon swung and she flew across the arena. "Lets go!" He yelled and Kiyo swung using the adamant barrage.

"Dieing already?" The man asked her pouring demon venom on her. Kiyo's vision blurred and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

The meeting between Soske and Kagome 

"Soske what do you mean she never went back?" Kagome asked. "The last any of us had seen her she was with you guys," Soske huffed. "I saw Kikyo near by a few days ago. You don't think…" Kagome put her hand over her mouth. "Kiyo is reckless but I don't think she'd go after them alone… Do you?" He asked her. "I… I hope not. But we all know that's not the case here," Kagome closed her eyes and damned herself for not seeing this sooner. "We have to hurry but I don't want the others involved," Kagome started. "Good I don't want to be around the mutt you call a husband, he'll just get in the way," Soske nodded. "I can't disagree with you. If we run into Kikyo while he is around we'll never get passed because he'll do what he has always done….," Kagome started. "Take her side," Soske added.

Mean while 

"Kagome… what has gotten into you?" Inuyasha wondered as he jumped from tree to tree. "What could Kikyo have done to piss you off?" He asked himself like he was actually talking to her. "Hm," he groaned.

Kagome and Soske

"We'd better get moving," Kagome whispered to Soske. "Yeah you're right," Soske said leaning behind a tree. Kagome had barrowed Kirara for the trip, Soske was leading following Kiyo's very faint scent. "Why would she go off alone?" Kagome wondered aloud. "The same reason we are. She doesn't want anyone else involved," Soske answered through his poison mask. Kagome nodded and they kept pushing forward.

Back at the village

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She and Soske seemed to have vanished," Shippo asked. "I slightly overheard them say something about looking for Kiyo," Kohaku added. "What?" Inuyasha yelled and ran out. He sniffed the air and quickly picked up Kagome's scent.

Kagome and Soske

"So this is where he has been hiding?" Soske growled. "She went in there?" Kagome asked looking up at the crumbling castle. "It has decayed over the time it was here and or the time he had arrived. And judging by how potent his miasma is now it wasn't very long and it's been a few days," Soske observed. "Do you think it had crumbled when she arrived?" Kagome asked. "Well it may be difficult to determine but it's decay started a while ago and yes I'll assume that pile of rocks there did crumble while she made her assent," Soske said pointing to a large pile of nearly disintegrated rock. "Well we should probably head inside," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I just hope she is still alive. Or that there is something left to save," Soske whispered very lightly under his breath.


	18. The castle of the damned prt 2

**Author's note: **

**So I decided to upload an old sketch of Kiyo for the cover image. As you can see I am no artist but I thought it might be better to give a better idea of what she might look like. Her outfit isn't colored because there'd be a lot of black and separating the different parts of the picture would be a bit difficult so I left it white. ^-^ onward with the story!**

Inuyasha was hot on their tail he could smell it, he ran as fast as he could but when he reached the base of the hill he knew it was too late they already made their way inside. "Damn," Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he jumped up the hill and landed inside the courtyard. He looked around at the decaying bodies of demons and those parasites feasting on the stronger larger, dead, and decaying. "These demons are decayed to much, they were dead when they got here," Inuyasha ran to head inside the castle.

Hours earlier

"Here put this on," Soske handed Kagome a poison mask. "Thanks," Kagome said putting it on. They made their way through the courtyard of dead demons cautiously and slid like shadows inside the castle. "Can you pick up Kiyo's scent?" Kagome asked him. "No it reeks of death and some poisons in here," Soske said pulling her closer to the wall. "Stay behind me we have no idea what is in here," Soske told her. She simply nodded and they began making their way through the hallway.

Soske turned but Kagome was looking in the opposite direction. Soske disappeared through a cloud of miasma, Kagome turned but Soske was now gone. She drew her bow and headed in the opposite direction. Kagome wandered for what seemed like forever and then came to an odd smelling room. There was a small enough hole to look through the door. She looked through and saw a figure leaning over a table and the sound of mixing and boiling filled her head. The smell of potent poisons and herbs filled the air. Deciding that Kiyo was not around this room she quickly turned and headed down the hall that Soske went. She kept turning around and looking at everything in fear she was being followed. "Kagome….run….," A familiar voice told her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha dangling from a spider web, blood dripping from his mouth, his brow covered in sweat, and his face in pain from the poison injected into his body. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. When she looked back it was Soske, his eyes wide open, nearly upside down dangling from something, blood coming from his mouth, sweat covering his brow, and his face in pain. He looked paralyzed. Kagome followed the white substance holding onto Soske and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to hold her scream.

Presently 

Inuyasha ran through the halls struggling to find Kagome's scent in the poison, herb, and death filled air. He stopped and sniffed the air but only potent venom filled his nose. He followed the hall to a room with the sound of boiling liquid and slid the door open. The room was empty but there was a huge pot of boiling liquid, herbs laying all over, bones and tools scattered on the table. He turned and left the room and slowly followed the other feeling the density of the toxins increase.

The hallway is long and narrow and poisons were strong like whatever is at the end of the hall doesn't want you there.

Meanwhile 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Awake are you," a dark figure asked amused. Kagome strained to focus, she attempted to move but she couldn't. Kagome turned her head and saw Soske laying on the floor sweat covering his brow, his legs and arms chained. Kagome looked to up and felt the cold stone wall against the back of her head, she felt the cold iron shackles on her wrists above her head. She struggled trying to slide her hands free but the shackles were to tight. Kagome turned her head to the right and shook her bonds in fury, Kiyo was chained to the wall her head bowed, wounds covering her seemingly lifeless body, a large pool of blood running from the wall to the ground. "Oh dose the sight displease you?" The figure asked. "Don't worry you and your friend their won't last as long as she did. So you won't have to worry about the sights much longer," the figure laughed.

Inuyasha smelled blood and ran down the hall. "Wind scar!" He yelled blowing the crumbling castle down. The only things left was the courtyard and the wall where Kagome, Soske, and Kiyo are chained up. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha she couldn't help but smile but he wasn't so joyful to see the trouble she and Soske had gotten in themselves into. He didn't want to be so cold but he was upset and couldn't help but show it. Kagome bowed her head she knew she was going to hear it later.

"Ah more guests," the dark man emerged from the shadows. He stepped closer and closer until the moon showed his slightly cracked face and his wretched pony tail. His torn clothes rustling as he moved steadily, "Long time no see," He smiled. "Byakuya of dreams," Inuyasha growled. "I thought I obliterated you. No matter I won't fail this time," Inuyasha said drawing his sword. "Tsk tsk tsk, Inuyasha did you learn anything from our last encounter?" Byakuya said drawing his sword with no blade. Inuyasha growled because the last time Byakuya used that blade he used his Meido Zangetsuha on Kagome. Byakuya smiled and put his sword away and laughed. "You think I'd waste this one time use sword on you? Right now? Here? Pitiful to think such things," He laughed maniacally. "Ah well it has been fun but I must be taking my leave now," Byakuya said throwing an origami at Inuyasha which grew and pinned him down. "I'll give Kikyo your regards Inuyasha," Byakuya smiled throwing Kiyo over his shoulder. Inuyasha cut the origami and ran after him but Byakuya blew open the castle wall and flew away on his origami bird.

Inuyasha growled and went back to release Kagome and Soske. "What were you thinking?!" Inuyasha yelled cutting the shackles off. "We wanted to do this alone," Kagome looked away from him. "Are you stupid or what?" Inuyasha yelled cutting a very weak Soske loose. "You… shouldn't talk mutt," Soske struggled to force the words from his dry mouth. "What you say?" Inuyasha kicked him. "Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Sit. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT!" She screamed with fury. "You let him get away! You let him take her! How could you?! SIT! How could you do that to your own **DAUGHTER**! SIT!" Kagome screamed and turned than stormed off.

Inuyasha laid lifeless, "What?" He thought to himself. Then he remembered the tug at him to find Kiyo when she ran off. His guilt when he beat the crap out of her though she was already critically injured. His smirk at her cuteness, his protectiveness. All that he thought was just because he had a heart and secretly liked to help strangers but now he knows why Kagome has been so protective, so close to Kiyo. But how? How was she their's and in their time? Soske limped away trying to hold his deeply poisoned body up. Kagome just kept walking tears began to flow down her face, "How could I have failed you?!" Kagome yelled hitting a tree. Her eyes widened and she held her hand and dropped to her knees in pain. She bit her lip and sobbed, "Why? Why?". Soske laid beside a tree not to far from Kagome and listened, "They shouldn't have known," He thought to himself.

"Mama! Papa!" Kiyo's screams rang all around Kagome's mind. She couldn't help but think of how long Kiyo cried, screamed for her parents that never showed up. "Kiyo…" Kagome whispered tears soaking the ground, "I will find you," she silently promised clutching the ground beneath her palms.

Thanks for reading ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Also I'd like to ask if there is anyone who'd perhaps draw what you think the characters may look like which ever one I'd appreciate it ^-^. Oh and I maybe a little late on updating because I am working on a bit of an original story that I hope to be having it published. So anyway thanks again for reading ^-^. 


	19. Guilt and the song rehersal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**In the unknown of a dark castle: **

Crashing and loud thuds sounded through the halls. Byakuya was terrified and staring up at a man who is obviously taking some sort of anger out on him. "B-but I just followed his orders! Keep her weakened so she couldn't escape!" He cried being pumbled. "Yes but you did it to well," the man said grabbing Byakuya by his collar and lifting him so their eyes met. "If she is left like this she will die and the whole plan will yet again be compromised. And you failed to get the priestess!" The man shouted throwing him onto slightly burning embers in a large metal plate. Byakuya lifted himself and limped from the room, and down the hall.

Back at Kaede's village: 

Kagome was kneeling behind Soske, she was bandaging his lower torso. "Ouch," Soske bit his lip he was afraid of Kagome at the moment. She had her deathly glare equipped and it was like a dense heat emanated from her very presence. "Sorry," she apologized with her emotionless, dark tone and he flinched and his eyes were open wide. She stood and went out to get more herbs to tend to Soske's wounds. When Kagome left Soske fell over and he took a breath of relief, "Man I swear hell hath no fury compared to lady Kagome when she is upset." He thought to himself. He held his chest and turned to face away from the door, he had began to feel a pang in his chest for a while but now fighting it was impossible.

Soske limped through the woods holding his bandaged torso as he walked. He treaded lightly as he made his way to the clearing. He stopped at the sacred tree and leaned against it, then he slid down the tree to sitting on a root from the tree. "Some day I'll be a great warrior like my father," a young child's voice said dreamily. "Nuh huh," another whined. "Yes huh!" The first voice yelled. "No! Y-you're just a girl!" The second voice countered. "So?!" The girl stood holding her hands to her chest. "So you know nothing about pain and battle!" The young boy stomped his foot. "Sides you'll never be better than me," The boy lifted his head in the air. The girl stepped back and her chocolate brown eyes welled with tears, "T-take that back!" She began to cry. "Huh?" The boy looked at her and watched as the tears dripped from her face. "See you're just a cry baby! What ya going to do cry for your mommy to come make it better?!" The boy stuck his tongue out at the girl. The girl bowed her head and turned away from him, her tiny shoulders lightly trembling , "Hey." The boy reached out to touch her back but she ran away her shoulder length black hair flowing as she ran as hard as she could. The boy watched her run off and turned back to the tree.

Years later: 

"Ha Ha Ha!" A large demon laughed chasing some one. The boy ducked and ran as hard as he could trying to put distance between him and the demon. "Trying to run and hide little pup? Don't bother you'll make a lovely dinner you tasty morsel!" The demon laughed chasing the a younger Soske. He kept running till her found himself cornered, he turned around and watched as the large demon ran toward him. He lifted his hammer and braced himself. "Ha trying to fight now? This will be quick the demon smiled and his eyes narrowed," As he lifted his club. Soske went to charge when suddenly the demon fell in half and blood covered his face. "What? How?!" The demon yelled as his body began to slide in half. A dark figure jumped up onto the demon's back and did a flip off of it as a chain wrapped around the demon's neck. The person pulled the chain as hard as it could and the demon's head flew off and blood just began to spew out and every where. Soske stared at the strange person with wide eyes and blood smeared clear across his face. The figure turned to face him and chocolate brown eyes met his honey amber eyes. He stared at the cold brown eyes that stare deep into his very soul, they were foreign yet so familiar. Mid back length black hair in a ponytail, a black poison mask covering the bottom half of the girl's face, black jacket, black skirt, black knee highs, and black boots. "Who…" The boy started but the girl turned to leave. "Of course you wouldn't remember," The girl said coldly and began walking away.

Presently: 

"Kiyo," Soske whispered. "If only I knew then… what I know now…. I never would have said those things," He punched the tree and gritted his teeth. Kagome returned to the hut where she'd been nursing Soske but when she returned he wasn't there. Kagome followed the foot prints Soske left, she ran as fast as she could. "Soske!" He heard his name being called and he turned and Kiyo was cutting a demon apart. "Look out!" She tackled him and her long hair fell from it's pony tail and hung over her shoulders and rest on his chest. "Come on focus!" She yelled pushing her self up and turned so quickly he had seen her under garments. "Blades of blood!" She yelled cutting her self and swinging her fist sending crescents of red at her opponent. Blushing Soske stood and began cutting demons down and smashing them with his large hammer. "Soske," A gentler voice sounded off in his memory and Kiyo was tending to his wounds totally disregarding her own. Concern clearly across her face and his heart pounded in his chest as he wiped a smudge of dirt from her face.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and Soske finally saw her standing in front of him. "Oh, Lady Kagome," He turned quickly and looked down. "What are you doing out here?" She asked him. "Just uh thinking," He answered and quickly began limping back towards the village.

In the castle basement: 

Kiyo's eyes slowly opened and she looked around the room. She was still shackled to a wall but the scenery changed, she was in fact in a different room. Her mouth is completely dry and she could barely keep her head up, her body has become so weak due to the toxins. "Ah awake are you?" A cheerful voice asked entering the room with a tray of supplies. Kiyo turned her head to look away from the young girl entering the room. "Don't worry there aren't anymore treacherous torture," The girl smiled grabbing a bucket of water and a small bowl of medicinal herbs grounded into a mushy substance. "I'll be taking care of you for a while now," the girl giggled dipping a cloth in the water and taking some medicinal mush dabbing it against Kiyo's open and infected wounds. Kiyo gritted her teeth in pain and shook her wrists slightly. "Oh dose that hurt? I'm sorry for how Byakuya treated you," The girl apologized her lavender eyes darting to a wound in particular on Kiyo's shoulder. "This one isn't as bad," She observed and went to touch it. "Emi!" Byakuya called coming down into the basement. "I'm just tending her wounds like I was told to," Emi stuck a black tongue out at him. Byakuya's eyes widened and he left displeased. Emi played with her long, soft, light periwinkle hair, lavender eyes scanning her work of bandages. _"My name My name the song of your doom. Broken thy shall be when I call upon you. So fly oh fly pretty bird when I sing of thee, broken I will be. My name My name the song of your doom. Thunder never sounded so light a twist at those who challenge my might. My name my name… Broken you shall be when I sing but who is truly saddened when thy call upon me. So fly of fly pretty bird when I sing of thee. To arms the war we rage and I shall sing, My name my name the song of your doom. My name my name the song of your doom… So sleep oh so deep the dreams of your doom when I sing of your heart, broken you shall be. My name my name the song… of your doom,"_ Emi softly sang to herself. Kiyo fought but was thwarted into a deep sleep.

_Thanks for reading! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed it. _


	20. Webbed lies a song for the guilty heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Kagome walked with Soske followed by the others and Inuyasha in the far back. "Man is Kagome pissed or what?" Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear. "Yes but what is the cause?" Miroku pondered. "I over heard that the girl who ended up joining us is actually from the future," Sango whispered. "So" Kohaku added. "Well it would seem she is the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha," she added. "Whoa, seriously?" Shippo asked. "Yes really," A cold voice sounded over their conversation. They all stood up straight to see the twins Ruby and Emerald. "We got the word and came as quickly as we could," Emerald walked to Soske. Soske felt the disappointment in his comrades. A dark shadow emerged from the trees followed by a streak of orange and white. Two large breasts and the full mature frame of a woman began to emerge from the shadow. A woman with long, dark purple hair, light tan skin, large hips, and big breasts stood next to Soske. Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo looked her up and down, she is wearing a long black vest with gold clouds and a silver dragon on it, a pink armored bra, black slacks, heeled boots, and a gold poison mask. Her gold eyes scanning the group while another woman emerged next to her. Bright orange hair pulled back into a bun, bright blue eyes, a long orange opened vest similar to the first woman's but with just gold trim and white clouds, white fox paws for hands, red plated gauntlets with white fur trims, orange puffy pants, white armored bra, and orange boots. "Ah another kitsune!" The second woman squealed grabbing Shippo and squeezing him. "She has fox ears on her head," Sango reached to touch them. "Don't!" The woman cried. "Um excuse me but who are you?" Miroku asked them. "I'm Nami!" A voice called through a cream colored poison mask. "And you are?" He asked the purple haired woman. "Raven," She hissed. "So you come to join our group for the time being?" Soske asked them. "Perhaps. We are just concerned for Kiyo," Raven averted her eyes and they turned red.

"Sisters!" A voice screamed and roared through the forest. "Oh no," Ruby and Emerald looked around uneasy. A large shard of Diamond rose from the ground and split as a white haired woman tackled the twins. "Triplets?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Nope, just our older sister," Ruby said her face being crushed against large breast. "Hi I am Crystal," the white haired woman turned around and smiled. Her black eyes shimmering, short white hair, black deep V cut kimono with thigh high slits on the left and right side of it, color black with white trim, thigh high heeled black and white boots, and black poison mask. "lovely to meet you," Sango smiled and her eye twitched at the woman's nearly exposed large bouncing breast. "Same to you," Crystal smiled and clasped her hands together.

**Walking through the forest: **

Kikyo treaded through the forest and sat near a streams calm bank, she pulled out a small shell and opened it. She rubbed her finger in it and applied a bit of rouge to her lips and looked in the water to see how she looked and her eyes widened. Looking back at her is a reflection of Kagome and Kikyo's expression turned from fear into curiosity. "Who… are you? …. Are you me?" she felt as though this question had been asked before. She hadn't realized till now she had crushed the shell she was holding, broken pieces of it fell from her hand along with some blood she had began to see Kagome screaming something. The man that was with her holding Kikyo tightly. She looked at her hand and at the same time as her in the past when she killed him she yelled his name, "Inuyasha!". She dropped to her knees because till now she had stood at some point, "He lied, tricked, and tainted me!" Kikyo yelled. Memories like the flowing river flooded back to her watching Naraku penetrate through Kiyo's shoulder and then seeing it through her own eyes, the pain filling her body, and just as it happened to Kiyo she was dropped into a gorge. He saving Kohaku's life and dieing in Inuyasha's arms her last kiss with him. "Naraku! You will die by my hands!" Kikyo yelled in fury.

Deeper in the forest: 

"_My name My name the song of your doom. Broken thy shall be when I call upon you. So fly oh fly pretty bird when I sing of thee, broken I will be. My name My name the song of your doom. Thunder never sounded so light a twist at those who challenge my might. My name my name… Broken you shall be when I sing but who is truly saddened when thy call upon me. So fly of fly pretty bird when I sing of thee. To arms the war we rage and I shall sing, My name my name the song of your doom. My name my name the song of your doom… So sleep oh so deep the dreams of your doom when I sing of your heart, broken you shall be. My name my name the song… of your doom," _A voice softly sang throughout the woods. "Do you hear that?" Kagome asked stopping and listening. " I don't hear anything," Shippo remarked.

"Thy name Thy name the song of your doom. Kagome bring me the power come come to me, sweet flower sweet flower. Kagome the song of your doom bring with you the guilt stay oh stay pretty bird. Trapped in my web of words come to me and sing sing of thy doom. Oh broken you shall be don't have any fear thy name thy name. Shattered memories that hurt but do not heal, feeling so blue while I sing to you. So stay so stay pretty bird come sing with me. Weapons of war they wage and we shall sing, Thy name Thy name the song of their doom. Don't sleep don't sleep the dreams of their doom," The voice sang repeatedly in Kagome's head. Kagome followed it and ran deep into the woods. "Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to grab her but she had gone through a barrier and vanished. "Damn," He said and pulled out tetsaiga. "I hear it!" Raven yelled and ran through the barrier. "That's just not fair," Nami said. "This isn't good. I thought I heard her sing but I wasn't sure," Crystal said drawing her blade. "We best hurry or it'll be to late," Crystal yelled pulling everyone through the barrier.

"_My name My name the song of your doom. Broken thy shall be when I call upon you. So fly oh fly pretty bird when I sing of thee, broken I will be. My name My name the song of your doom. Thunder never sounded so light a twist at those who challenge my might. My name my name… Broken you shall be when I sing but who is truly saddened when thy call upon me. So fly of fly pretty bird when I sing of thee. To arms the war we rage and I shall sing, My name my name the song of your doom. My name my name the song of your doom… So sleep oh so deep the dreams of your doom when I sing of your heart, broken you shall be. My name my name the song… of your doom,"_ A young girl softly sang. "Song of doom?" Shippo asked frightened. "It's a spell, the caster is an incarnation of Naraku. Her name is Emi," Raven flew in from the sky. "What dose she want?" Inuyasha asked. "Well obviously Kagome keep an eye out if you see anything out of the ordinary tell me," Raven told them. "Why?" Kohaku asked. "This is a web of lies woven from her spell. The darkest part of your heart lives here and it will suck the good and power from you like spiders," Raven explained. A little girl's giggle was heard as a figure ran past them. "Hey," Kohaku started. "Don't!" Nami grabbed him. Fog quickly surrounded them and they were all separated, "Guys?" Kohaku called out. No one answered but crying was heard through the fog so he followed it to see what it was. Sango kneeling in a near destroyed court yard filled with bodies is facing away from him. 'S-Sango?" Kohaku reached out for her. She turned her head to face him, "Why? Why did you do this Kohaku?" She sobbed. "Father, our friends, our family! Why did you do this to me?" Sango sobbed and stood wobbly blood soaking her back and his old weapon sticking out of her it. "I-I didn't… it wasn't me?" Kohaku tried to back away tears filling his eyes. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _Sango sang as she grabbed him. "S-Sango I-I'm sorry," He sobbed onto her shoulder. "I forgive you. Now come and join us brother…. Where you belong beneath the soil," She cooed and began to sing again as she and Kohaku began sink into the ground.

Sango: 

"Sister… Sister!" Kohaku cried as he was brought down by a volley of arrows. "Kohaku!" She cried and through herself over him as arrows struck her back. "It's ok Kohaku I'm here. You are not alone," She cried. "No sister it is not ok. You are alone, and I am evil," Kohaku began to laugh and his laugh became evil and he took an arrow and began stabbing her in the back over and over. "Kohaku! No! It's not…. You!" She sobbed. "Don't worry sister…." He started. "I'm right behind you!" She heard her own voice yell and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "That was when I was going to kill Kohaku then myself but Inuyasha…. Stopped me," She thought to herself. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _Kohaku sang softly in her ear as her vision blurred.

Miroku: 

"Miroku!" Sango cried. Miroku lay while Sango leans over him sobbing. Demons trying to reach them but not moving at all. "Sango," Miroku tried but no words came out. "No," Sango cried. She grabbed his hand and put it to her but yet no smirk nor smile or sound came from Miroku. "No!" She sobbed. She leaned down to kiss him and even when she did he didn't move. She grabbed her sword and drove it through her chest and walked out of the barrier and was grabbed and being pulled at by several demons. "No!" He cried but still no words nor movement suddenly the barrier came down and he and Sango were being ripped apart by groups of demons. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _A voice sang deep in the cave.

Shippo: 

"Father," Shippo sniffled. Inuyasha had been slain by the thunder brothers and they took Kagome as a prize. They have the shikon jewel shards and their way with Kagome just before they disposed of her and melted her down into something. "Why did you fail me" A voice boomed. "F-father?" Shippo asked. "How could you fail me?" It roared. "You're pitiful! Weak! Stupid! A disgrace!" The voice yelled. Suddenly Shippo was enveloped in fox fire "Ah! F-Father please! Please forgive me!" Shippo yelled burning. "I shall when you have repaid me for this disgrace and join me in the nether realm of hell!" The voice shouted. And the flames sang, _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom,". _

Emerald, Ruby and Crystal: 

"Get them!" Voices yelled. "Say in here. No matter what you hear your jewel barriers do no come down okay?" A teary eyed woman said. "But mother," Crystal tried to protest. "But nothing!" The woman scolded. "Just gives us the demons and you will live!" A man demanded. "No you will not have my children!" Another called out to an angry mob. "Just hand over the woman and her demon child! The one with the white hair!" They demanded. "Of course he will… To protect you babies!" A young not even teenage Crystal kicked Emerald. Emerald began to cry and so did Ruby, "No she is mine as well. Leave my family alone!" The man yelled. "What?" Crystal wondered and her eyes opened wide. "So be it! Burn the place down! Kill em all!" The leader yelled. "No! Not my babies!" A woman yelled. Suddenly she screamed and then became silent, "No Sapphire!" The man yelled. He yelled and a few men were killed but then the man protecting them to went silent and the house collapsed into flames. "It's so hot," Ruby whimpered. "Mother… Beast…b… Father!" Crystal sobbed. She turned to see Ruby and Emerald and wrapped them in her arms, "I'll always protect you. I love you…even if you are only… half demons," She nuzzled them. "Here they are!" A man called. "Kill em!" The leader called. "No! It doesn't happen this way!" Crystal cried. Ruby and Emerald lay dead in her arms and the men readying their weapons. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _Sapphire's soft voice cooed. "Nooo!" Crystal screamed.

Soske:

"You're hurt," Kiyo cooed. "Yo-You're okay!" Soske smiled. "Of course," Kiyo smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "K-Kiyo?" He looked at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Uh.. No. Of course not," he smiled. "Good," She smirked and took off her jacket. She pulled her top over her head and off revealing her black armored bra and she leaned over him. "Nothing is wrong… in fact everything is going right," He thought to himself. She kissed him again and bit off his tongue. He screamed and looked at her astonished. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _she sang and began tearing the flesh from his body.

Inuyasha: 

"Kikyo… I… I couldn't save you," He sobbed. "You're right… You failed! And You let Naraku take me! So I will kill you, your wife and your precious daughter!" Kikyo stood and burned brightly. "What? No Kikyo please!" Inuyasha begged. "How can you still defend her! After everything she has done! How can you chose her over your wife and our daughter!" Kagome screamed. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _They sang in unison and pulled Inuyasha in two directions.

Kagome: 

"How could you?! How could you let them do this to me?!" Kiyo asked growling, bloodied and bashed up. "Kiyo! I'm sorry!" Kagome cried hugging her. "Yeah? Me too for waiting for people who never showed up! People who are supposed to love and protect me. Who are my parents!" Kiyo screamed and ripped tetsaiga through Kagome. "Come mother join me… in hell!" Kiyo laughed while they were enveloped in fire. _"Stay oh stay pretty bird trapped in my web of words come to me and sing of thy doom," _Kiyo sang to her dying mother.

"Guys?" Raven called looking around. "Over here!" Nami called out. Raven ran to her and looked where she was pointing, "Oh no," Raven said looking at the chained down bodies in front of her.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review! ^-^**


	21. Betrayl of redemption and red memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Back with Kikyo: 

"I will kill him, with my bare hands," Kikyo seethed as she kept walking. Suddenly she was surrounded by what looked like fog but then she reached out and touched it shocked her. She pulled her hand back slowly and pulled stringy, thick, sticky web, "What the hell?" She asked herself holding it. She walked through and found a girl sitting on a fallen tree singing. "Huh? Oh Kikyo," Emi smiled showing very tiny fangs. "What is going on here?" Kikyo asked. "I'm capturing the priestess and killing those who will oppose and try to stop lord Naraku. Their screams of pain and fear make me more and more powerful. The sorrow filled tears are delicious but drinking their very bei…" She was cut off by Kikyo slapping her. "Enough!" Kikyo yelled. "What but isn't this what you and the lord wanted?" Emi asked holding her face and tears welling in her eyes. "No, we… have something much more painful and unbreakable in the making. So… release them," Kikyo lied as best as she could. "Well um… I will in a little bit. I can't exactly break the chain I had started right now," Emi flinched.

"You!" Raven yelled grabbing Emi. "Ah! Let me go!" Emi squirmed. "Aw she is just a little girl!" Nami squealed. "No she isn't… well she is but she is going to get distorted and ugly! This I can tell, it isn't her true form!" Raven tried to snap Nami out of her cute trance. "Oh? Like this?" Emi smiled and her arms and legs grew. "What?" Nami watched as Raven was suddenly being lifted by Emi. Emi's fangs grew and her eyes turned black, she turned and shot webs out at Nami. "Ew! A spider!" Nami screamed being covered by the webs. "Ew? I'm adorable!" Emi yelled. "Hey!" Raven yelled swinging a large hoop and cut one of Emi's arms off. Emi hissed and dropped Raven. Kikyo scrambled to help Nami out of the web, "Shh," She said pulling her out of the way. "But.. You work for Naraku," Nami whispered. "This stays between us. No one can know of my betrayal, I have learned what Naraku has done to me. The lies, the sins forced upon me. I will redeem myself and this time I won't fail at sending him into the deepest layer of hell, even if myself must go with him," She told Nami. "Treat me like everyone else dose, despise me. But remember I have broke free and will destroy or help destroy Naraku," Kikyo ran from Nami and disappeared into the fog.

Raven swung the hoop again while Nami used her claws to climb up Emi and attack from behind. "Die!" Emi yelled and slammed Raven against a tree breaking the tree in half. "Raven!" Nami called out and turned to Emi's head turning 180 degrees. "Ew!" Nami stood and fell off of Emi. "I am not disgusting!" Emi yelled and went to bite Nami when she bit Raven's metal hula hoop. "Ring of Expulsion," Raven said coldly and the hoop turned dark purple blew Emi off and far away. "Damn. Raven she'll get away!" Nami yelled at her. "I know that but it broke the spell! If I had killed her right now she'd have taken their lives too!" Raven said pointing to the gang tied together by a thick chain of web. "Oh," Nami's ears lowered. Kagome's eyes began to flutter and Inuyasha was kneeling over her concern in his eyes. Kagome sat up and looked around, the web began to disappear. Soske had walked off, Crystal was smothering the twins, Miroku was consoling Sango who was squeezing Kohaku, Shippo was with Kirara and Raven was talking to Nami.

Later: 

Inuyasha had built a fire and Kagome was cooking dinner. Sango was leaning against Miroku next to Kohaku, Shippo was playing with Kirara and Nami was playing with her fox fire. "Hey," Raven said walking behind Soske. He just kept staring forward, "It isn't your fault," Raven said sitting next to him. "Still," He said running his hand through his spiky black hair, honey amber eyes filled with sadness. "Well we can only do what we know best," Raven said smirking a little. "What is that?" Soske asked looking up to the darkening sky. "Kick ass and help our friend," Raven smiled. "Heh, yeah," Soske said. "So don't worry, we'll find her," Raven said laughing and she ripped his red head band from the top of his forehead and wrapped it around hers and tied it into a bow in the back. "Don't," He growled taking his head band back and un tying it. "Eh? Sorry…" Raven tried but Soske pushed past her.

"Ah!" A young male's voice cried. "Hang on Soske!" A younger Kiyo yelled. "Help me!" He yelled holding onto a collapsing boulder. "Give me your hand!" Kiyo yelled throwing herself over it. Soske reached for her hand and the boulder fell off the edge of the cliff, "Soske!" Kiyo yelled jumping off to help him. "What are doing? Are you crazy?" He yelled at her. She pulled out a long red piece of cloth, "Grab it!" She told him. When he grabbed it she pulled out her crescent blade and stuck it in the cliff side and tried to slow down their fall. Finally they hit a stop and Kiyo held tightly onto the cloth, "Can you try to climb up?" She asked struggling to keep her grip. "I'll try," Soske said trying to pull himself up. When he was halfway up it began to rip, "Kiyo its ripping!" Soske called up to her. "Then hurry!" She yelled back. Soske looked down then back up and he could see clearly up her skirt and he turned completely red. "Soske?" She looked down and made eye contact. "Pervert!" She yelled and turned red. "Its not like that!" Soske tried but knew he was caught. "I should drop you!" She yelled furiously. "Did you think it was over yet?" A bird of paradise laughed flying into the cliff side. They yelled as they fell and splashed into rapid water and was taken down stream. "Soske!" Kiyo screamed trying to keep herself afloat. Her leg was cut on the back of her calf and she was losing a bit of blood, Soske grabbed her and pulled her close. "I got you," He said squeezing her tightly. She blushed a little and nodded.

"Soske?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and his grip tightened on his head band. "Yes?" He turned to Kagome, "I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready," She said pointing over to the direction where their camp is. "Oh, thanks," He said turning back to the night sky. The stars were twinkling and Soske was pulling himself and Kiyo from the bank, he had picked her up and carried her bridal style. He set her down and put her leg in his lap and examined it. "mm," She stirred when her used a cloth to clean the wound. "Where? How did we get here?" She asked opening her eyes. "I pulled us from the bank and carried you here," Soske said ripping some of the red cloth and tied it around her wound. "I could have walked," Kiyo folded her arms over her chest. "You were un conscious. Don't let your pride get in the way of the circumstances," Soske told her cleaning a bit of his own cuts. Kiyo took the red cloth and began fiddling with it while Soske had gone to get fire wood. "Well I hope small river fish is ok because that is all we have currently," Soske told her throwing a pile of fire wood down and started to build a fire. Kiyo just nodded and kept working on the cloth in her hands. After building the fire Soske took his shirt and pants off and made his way to the river bank, Kiyo just kept focusing on the cloth. After returning with a good amount of fish and fixing them on sticks next to the fire he stared at Kiyo's fiddling. "What're you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Finally Kiyo stopped and leaned over to him her eyes staring intently on him which made him furiously blush yet he was frightened because he wasn't sure if she was still mad he looked up her skirt or was she going to kiss him? She did neither of course she tied the band around his forehead and knotted it in the back. "There now you look like a real warrior," Kiyo smirked leaning back on her hands. "Hmph whatever," Soske said looking away. "You thought I was going to do something perverted huh?" She smiled devilishly. "No!" He turned away from her furiously blushing. "Ah but Soske… didn't you like seeing up my skirt?" She asked leaning toward his ear and he heard shuffling of her clothes. "Don't you want to…. See more?" She asked and he leaned towards his knees, face becoming redder than his new headband, and he gritted his teeth. Kiyo burst into laughter and threw herself onto her back holding her stomach. "You are really messed up," Soske said looking over his shoulder.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review! ^-^**


	22. Hard trained Hard core close call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

In a dark room: 

Emi is holding her face and silently cursing Raven for what she had done. "Emi, you have failed didn't you?" Naraku asked from the other side of the room. "Please forgive me! I didn't know that those two were immune to my song!" Emi threw herself on her hands and knees pressing her tiny forehead to the floor boards. "What song did you sing?" Naraku asked drinking some sake. "The song of your doom," Emi sobbed. "The song for the guilty hearted. Ah so they held no guilt," Naraku said putting his saucer down. "Emi let me see your face," Naraku told her. She lifter her head and looked at him the moon light hitting her face showed the horrible wound that was almost ear to ear lining her jaws. "Oh my," Byakuya said holding her chin to examine it. "She is lucky," Naraku said turning from her. "Lucky?" Byakuya asked. "If her weapon had been re enchanted and fully charged Emi would have died. Her head would have been split clean in half," Naraku said grabbing something from the table behind him.

Back at the camp:

Soske walked slowly and quietly back to sleeping camp. Kagome had wrapped Soske's fish and put it by his weapon. He disregarded it and laid down and stared at the night sky. The sound of teeth chattering caused him to look at Kiyo who was shaking like a leaf covered in wet clothes, Soske crawled over and pushed his chest against her back and put her head on his arm and took the "pillow" she was using and unfolded it and wrapped the robe of the fire rat over her and put his arm around her spooning her. She used her arm to make sure the robe of the fire rat blanketed him as well and drifted off to sleep against his warm body. Soske smirked and fell into a deep sleep but woke up when Kagome nudged his shoulder in the morning. He sat up slowly and ran his hand through his hair, "Wake up sleeping beauty!" Nami jumped on him and he threw her off and quickly stood. "Gosh you're such a meanie!" She yelled rubbing her but. "Screw you," Soske growled and grabbed his hammer. "Well Nami said she saw a familiar person and has her scent if we leave now we can find where they took Kiyo and get her back," Kagome told them walking to Nami signaling her to lead the way. Nami lead them through the woods to the base of mountain. "Looks like they went through this cave," Nami pointed at a large cave in the side of the mountain. Soske without thinking twice charged inside, "Wait Soske!" Raven called but it was to late. "Damn alright lets go!" Nami said running in after him followed by the others.

Soske ran through the cave smashing demons where they stood. "Ha!" On wrapped around his leg and tripped him. He threw himself back up and swung his hammer but the demon dodged and he used his handle to block the sword aimed for his neck. "Thunder breaker," He smirked and the demon was shocked with yellow bolts of lightning and blown back and turned to ash. He kept running and jumped over the edge instead of taking the stairs he jumped edge to edge. Raven flew ahead cutting demons apart with her hula hoop. Nami followed behind Soske to make sure the path was clear, Ruby, Emerald and Crystal made jeweled armor of the gems they can control and headed behind Nami. "Eat diamond Naraku scum!" Crystal yelled punching it in the mouth and shredding it with shards of diamond. Ruby did a flip over her and Emerald ran up Ruby's back and jumped off tackling a flying demon. They finally reached a hidden temple and Soske blew the doors down. "Wha?" Emi started before she was knocked out of the way and through another set of doors by Soske's hammer. "Urrr," She growled and her eyes turned black and her fangs and limbs grew. She stood and screamed as she tackled Ruby, "Ew a spider!" Ruby screamed. "I am adorable!" Emi yelled. "Hey ugly!" Crystal yelled kicking Emi in the face ripping her cheek open. "AH!" Emi yelled holding her face. "Look what you've done to my face!" Emi yelled spitting web at her. "I think it's an improvement," Crystal smiled and her eyes faded to white and a diamond sword formed in her diamond armored hand. "Ah!" Emi yelled in fury as she charged Crystal. Crystal jumped sat on Emi's shoulders, and cut a C in her back. "Ah!" Emi cried out and grabbed a smiling Crystal who shot shards of diamond at her, the ruby used her chains and wrapped them around her limbs and Emerald did the same in the opposite direction and they brought her down. Crystal used one of the special demon sutras that paralyze their opponents on Emi and they ran to re join the others. Emi just lay their crying and Byakuya came from a set of broken doors. "Huh they found us?" Byakuya asked as he reached for the sutra but it shocked his hand and paralyzed it.

A shadow in the shape of a Raven enveloped a demon and blood splattered the wall behind it. Gold eyes followed a demon chasing Crystal. She summoned a large pole of diamond and jumped on it and span as she kicked the demon, she broke the pole and stabbed it in the demon's abdomen and twisted. Blood covering their armor and weapons the group made it to the main room. "Looking for this?" Byakuya said holding an un conscious Kiyo up. "I wouldn't do that," Raven said. "Oh?" Byakuya said smiling and holding a sword to Kiyo's throat. Kagome quickly drew an arrow and yelled, "Hit the mark!". The arrow whizzed and Byakuya cursed and dropped Kiyo and held his face as he span around to face away from them. Byakuya grabbed and origami swan and quickly made his escape, with Kikyo and Emi. "Kikyo," Inuyasha called watching her hateful stare as they left. Nami turned away and remembered that Kikyo said no one can know of her betrayal. Soske grabbed Kiyo and held her bridal style, "I'll go look for her elbow blades," Ruby said followed by Crystal. Soske headed for the exit and Kagome followed him closely. Inuyasha just watched the sky while the others cleared out the temple.

Later: 

Soske held Kiyo in his lap and nuzzled his chin to her head. Kagome went off to get water and prepare her herbs to go to work. He ran his hand through her hair and prayed silently that she'd be ok. Kagome returned and Shippo used his magic to start a fire and Kagome began boiling water. "Undress her please," Kagome told Soske. He pushed the dirty thoughts from his mind and quickly removed her clothes till she was in her under garments. "Is this alright?" He asked. "No all the way please," Kagome said crushing some herbs in a stone bowl. "Alright," He said removing the res of Kiyo's clothes. He went to leave but Kagome stopped him, "I'm going to need some help," She said. "Oh, ok," He sat back down. "First get some fresh water in this bucket," Kagome said handing him the bucket. Soske rushed off to get water and Kagome began working on Kiyo's poisoned wounds. "Please… please… please be ok," Kagome began to sob.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Kohaku asked Sango was preparing dinner in front of the fire. "I can't say," Sango replied turning the fish for an even cook. "She'll be fine," Emerald said cleaning her staff. "How can you be so sure?" Shippo asked. "She is barely breathing!" Shippo yelled. "Because you guys don't know what to do," She said examining her bloody cloth. "What if you know what to do why don't you do it?" Shippo asked. "Because you guys won't like it," Emerald said. "Just do it!" Shippo cried. Emerald held her hand out to Crystal. "Are you serious?" She asked holding what Emerald needed. Emerald nodded and Crystal gave her the pouch. Emerald stood and walked to where Kiyo was. "No! No!" Kagome screamed and Ruby held Kagome down and the others kept them from interfering. Emerald held Kiyo's back to her and wrapped her arm around an slashed something open and let Kiyo drop into the pond and Kagome freaked. Emerald dropped the diamond blade in the pond and returned to the group, "Purification salts please," she held her hand to Ruby. Ruby dropped the small bag of salts in her sisters hand, Emerald returned to the pond and dumped the whole bag in the water. Because now no one could be trusted Crystal put up a diamond dome around them. Inuyasha swung at the dome but it had done nothing and after a while he settled down and waited.

Days later: 

Kagome nearly shut down and laid around for the past four days. Everyone was asleep including the ones Kagome was currently calling traitors when a presence of warmth hovered over Kagome. It nuzzled her and Kagome opened her eyes and they met deep chocolate brown eyes that matched hers. Kagome was speechless and wasn't sure if she'd been dreaming or hallucinating but what ever it was she didn't want to wake up. "Were you crying?" Kiyo asked putting her hand on her mother's worried face. Kagome smiled and wrapped her in a hug, "Normally I'd question… but I just don't care right now," Kagome whispered.

"I'm happy your ok," A voice whispered in Kiyo's ear. She went to turn but arms wrapped around her and held her back to a firm chest tightly. When the arms let go there was some shuffling and then a cloth was tied around Kiyo's forehead, "There now you look like a real warrior," the voice said obviously smiling.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review! ^-^**


	23. Journey to the secret temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

In a dark cave: 

"Damn it!" Byakuya yelled. "Stop moving!" Kikyo yelled at him trying to grab at something. Byakuya stopped moving and looked at her and in his right eye an arrow stuck out dead center. "Her aim is getting to be real accurate," Kikyo said grabbing the arrow. Byakuya gritted his teeth in anger and pain. Kikyo grabbed the arrow with both hands and before she began to pull on it she said, "You are going to lose your eye. No matter what any of us do,". "What?" He asked as his eyes open wide Kikyo ripped the arrow out and stuck on it was his eye. "Hold still," Kikyo said as she put an eye patch over his right eye. "Damn her!" Byakuya yelled looking at himself in a mirror, he had a scar just atop his eye brow to the middle of his cheek from Kagome's spiritual power and lost his eye from her arrow.

Back outside of Kaede's village: 

Kiyo sat in a high branch of the sacred tree staring out over the forest, she fiddled with the red head band that was tied around her forehead and smirked at the memory of how Soske came in possession of it. "Hey," Soske sat on a branch across from her. She just nodded at him and turned to face the setting sun. "The new moon will be soon won't it?" Soske said looking off to the horizon. She nodded and continued playing with head band, Soske smiled and leaned back and his spiky black hair swayed in the slight breeze. "Don't you think your mother is a little worried since we got separated in that attack?" Kiyo asked reflecting to what caused Kagome's injuries. "Nah, I sent a message to her through Raven that we're ok," Soske stretched out. "Whatever happened to Kagura and Kana?" He asked her. "I guess they went to the "place"," Kiyo answered fiddling with her choker. "Oh. Are you sure? There are only two ways of passage," Soske asked leaning forward. "Actually there is three. And yes I am sure. After I returned from taking my mother to her time that they were there," Kiyo said kicking her foot. "Really. How?" He asked and Kiyo held up a letter with a special flower on it. "Isn't there a clan gathering soon?" Soske wondered. "Yes. Which is probably why we are running into so many of are own lately," Kiyo bit her lip. "Should we head off soon?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Mother will be to worried and do something insanely stupid and reckless unless we take her with us," Kiyo sighed.

"What? A clan gathering?" Sango asked while her and Miroku's children helped her with the laundry. "Yeah, Kiyo says it's the safest and most secluded place in Japan," Kagome said folding some bedding. "So that'd explain why they haven't been caught doesn't it?" Sango asked pulling another bed from the line and folding it. "Well the whole deal is for me to go with them but I don't think I'm so ok with going alone," Kagome said grabbing the basket of laundry and heading toward Sango and Miroku's house. "So take Inuyasha with you," Sango said bringing the rest of the laundry in. "Like I said I don't want to go alone," Kagome sighed. "Still upset?" Sango asked holding her son. "More than upset. But I have every right to be. I mean he let Byakuya take our daughter, fought her, and even nearly chose Kikyo again over his family," Kagome said putting the basket down. "Well yes but you have to remember that at the time no one but you knew and when he fought her none of us knew," Sango countered. "Are you making excuses for him?" Kagome asked a little hurt. "Of course not. It's just well… ok he did mess up and he did pretty bad this time but don't you think you two need to sit down or well… uh you know," Sango said feeding her son. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Haven't you guys… you know… the "activity"," Sango looked at Kagome's hips and tilted her head to the side. "I don't think I understand," Kagome said un folding a bed and taking it to a bedroom and spread it out. "Has he visited late night?" Sango asked blurting it out. "Visited? Yeah all the time morning, day, night I mean like where ever I'm at really," Kagome said laying a blanket out. "Kagome!" Sango said letting her jaw drop. "Yes?" Kagome asked looking at her. "You don't mean you… all over?" Sango said burping her baby. "What?" Kagome asked. "You know… bedding with him," Sango finally just blurted it. "What? No! We haven't," Kagome returned to the laundry. "Well why not?" Sango asked as her girls ran inside playing. "It just hasn't happened," Kagome said. "You should give it a try. Maybe You can take Kohaku and Inuyasha while you go with Kiyo," Sango suggested. "Well I guess that'd be ok," Kagome said biting her finger.

"So we are leaving tomorrow," Kagome said picking herbs with Kaede. "Hm, it is almost like old times isn't?" Kaede smiled. "I guess," Kagome said tending to the herbs. "Well the only difference is ye don't really have a place to run and escape when ye are mad at Inuyasha do ye," Kaede said pulling some herbs. This irritated Kagome and she got up and left.

Kagome sat in front of the well, "Oh come you can do it. Just a quick drop in," Kagome told herself. "Oh who are you kidding? You don't belong there anymore, but you never belonged here either," Kagome leaned over the well and tears began to fall and they hit the bottom and left little wet spots. She leaned her forehead against the side and she clutched the edge. "Hey," Kiyo said walking up from behind her. "Kiyo," Kagome wiped her tears away quickly. "What is up?" Kiyo asked sitting next to her. "You know… just well a little upset," Kagome said. "I never would have guessed," Kiyo said wiping her mother's tears away. Kagome looked and reached for the top of Kiyo's head. "Why don't you have little dog ears?" Kagome asked. "I use an illusive magic in hopes at one point I'd fit in with humans… even if for a day," Kiyo said taking the spell down and two black ears were shown lowered in shame. "But you are better this way," Kagome said rubbing on Kiyo's ear. Kiyo smiled softly and leaned on her mom, "Maybe we belong more than either of us know," Kiyo smiled. And Kagome laughed a little, "I guess you're right,".

Early the next day: 

"So why dose this whole clan meeting have to somewhere so secret?" Kagome asked. "Well the location has little significance but what is there is the whole reason we hold it there," Kiyo said walking ahead of them. "Why so early?" Kohaku yawned. "Because we are running late already," Soske said coming from behind. "Where is it?" Inuyasha asked. "It doesn't matter right now it'll take us a few days anyway," Kiyo said stopping and leaning against a tree. "You ok?" Soske asked her. "I'm fine, keep going I'll catch up," She smiled at him. They kept walking and Kohaku saw her lift her shirt a little and had a quick glimpse at a large gash in her side. "Uh, Lady Kagome," Kohaku called her. "Yes?" She turned around. "I think… I think Kiyo needs some help," He said running his hand in a cutting motion diagonally from his right side to his belly button. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around and headed back to where Kiyo stayed to rest.

Kiyo was holding a gash and was bleeding quiet a bit, "Why didn't you show me this?" Kagome asked hurt and worried. "I don't know," Kiyo pouted and looked away from her. Kagome sighed and pulled out some bandages, "You are just like your father, you know that?" Kagome asked shaking her head and cleaning her wound. This made Kiyo blush and she bit the inside of her cheek, " I mean seriously, sitting their to proud to ask for help when you need it. Man you both and your pride," Kagome smiled and began bandaging her wound. "Well at least I have your looks," Kiyo prodded a little fun at the currently absent Inuyasha. Kagome laughed and asked, "Are you sure you'll be ok to walk?". "I'll be fine," She smiled and stood.

They had been walking for a while and the sun had risen hours ago so they stopped to rest and eat. Kiyo was brushing her hair, Soske was cleaning his hammer, Inuyasha was sitting "napping", Kohaku laid with Kirara to take a nap and Kagome was making breakfast. Inuyasha opened his eyes but before he could stand he was flattened out on his stomach and Kiyo was being held from behind by muscular arms and two others were running tired as usual. "Huh?" Kagome turned to see Soske's eye twitching and Kiyo being nuzzled. "Old pervert!" Soske yelled and swung his hammer at the man. "Koga!" Inuyasha went to pull out tetsaiga but Kiyo stood in front of him. "Father. Please don't fight," Kiyo said putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Eh?…. Just like your mother," he said looking away and letting tetsaiga go. "F-father? That mutt is your father?" Koga asked spinning around to look at Kiyo. "Yes Koga. Inuyasha is her father," Kagome said tending to breakfast. "What so if you know why are you still with him Kagome?" Koga's jaw dropped. "Well because she is mine as well," Kagome said serving everyone. "Kiyo, breakfast." Kagome called to her. "Thank you," Kiyo smiled and kneeled across the fire and started eating. Soske sat next to Kiyo and began eating as well, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Koga as he went to sit next to Kagome. Koga growled and stated, "Well whether he is or isn't your father I'm still going to make you my woman,". "No you won't dirty old man!" Soske snapped at him. "What'd you say pup?" Koga growled at the young wolf demon. "I said No you won't!" Soske barked. "Hey!" Kagome stood and stomped her foot. "Enough!" Her eyes burned with such fury Koga sat and lowered his head. Ginta and Hakkaku sat straight up and Soske swallowed his meal almost whole. Kiyo sat and ate in silence and the way Kagome sat straight with her rice bowl held just above her chest and how quiet she was no one dared to say anything. Inuyasha couldn't show how smug he was because currently his wife was scaring him. Kagome put her bowl down and everyone but Kiyo flinched. Kohaku was sure that Sango when angry would freeze hell over but Kagome froze hell over ten times and nothing hold such fury as hers.

They continued their trip followed by three hardly wanted guests. Kagome walked right next to Kiyo and anyone but Inuyasha, herself or Kohaku that came close got a fiery stare from those human brown eyes. Kiyo walked calmly and relaxed but her senses were on total alert and she wanted to jump into the trees for a higher view but her mother would currently kill her. "Soske. I need to speak with you," Kiyo called him. He inched towards her afraid Kagome would give him a death glare but she just smiled at him but that smile was some how worse. "Soske, I need you to take the high route and get a higher view," She told him. "Why did you send the others ahead? Raven could have done better you know," He said and flinched when Kiyo stared at him. "Because I am the leader and that is exactly what I do lead. Now do as I say and take the high route to get a higher look out," Kiyo said gritting her teeth. Soske quickly jumped to ledge above them and began his new position for hopefully just the day.

Kiyo swung furiously and Kagome startled her by asking, "What're you up to?". "Huh? Just doing my daily training," Kiyo said and returned to obliterating the poor boulder. Soske finished it off by smashing it to rubble. Kiyo was knocked back and looked up to see Koga standing over her, "Ah!" Kiyo yelped. "What is wrong?" Inuyasha asked running over. "The things I have seen can not be un seen!" Kiyo held her eyes and rolled around. "Huh?" Inuyasha turned and saw Koga smiling smug, "Why you!" Inuyasha pulled out his blade. "What it's not like she wouldn't see it sooner or later any way," Koga smirked and Kagome slapped him. His eyes widened like the first time she had smacked him. "What is with you? Ugh you had to show such horrible colors now? Damn Koga to my daughter? You're disgusting!" Kagome yelled at him. "Look it's just instinct, you think that mutt and pup don't have the urges?" He countered pointing at Soske then Inuyasha. "The thing is they don't act on it!" Kagome screamed her hands glowing light pink. "Mother," Kiyo said and When Kagome turned to face her Kiyo had tackled her off the side of the cliff. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome freaked out "What just happened?" She asked herself and opened her eyes. Kiyo was squeezing Kagome and they were plummeting to the river below. When they hit the water Kagome pushed Kiyo away and glared at her, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked "losing Koga and his wolves," Kiyo shrugged. Inuyasha rode with Kohaku and Soske on Kirara and followed them. Kagome splashed Kiyo as they flowed down stream, "Well you scared the crap outta me," She turned to look away. "Sorry" Kiyo shrugged smiling.

Back in the dark cave: 

"I will destroy them!" Emi threw her mirror and it shattered. "What happened?" Byakuya asked obviously annoyed. Emi turned to face him and the sight caused him to puke. Emi grabbed a shard of her broken mirror and cut an "x" into his cheek, "Shut up Cyclops!" She yelled throwing the shard. Emi turned and looked at the sky and the light hit her face, a huge chunk of her right cheek was gone which only showed the huge tear in her jaw and made her right cheek into a huge hole up to the middle which had small holes in it and tiny tears. "I was adorable," Emi sobbed.

At the river bank: 

Kagome and Kiyo bathed in the river and swam a bit while the boys waited their turn. Kagome spotted Kiyo's large scar running down her back and followed the other scars from demon fighting, rigorous training, and horrid torture of Kiyo's whole life. Even though Kiyo had an almost entirely scarred body it was in a way very frail and beautiful. Her pale skin, her curved waist, and her large hips, and her almost never exposed breast which aren't very big. Kiyo washed her hair and held her breath as she submerged into the water and stayed there for a couple of minuets. "Ok, lets give the boys a turn," Kagome said as she got out to dry off. "Ok," Kiyo said getting out and wrapping her towel around herself. After the girls finished and left so the boys could bathe they didn't hesitate they all jumped in and enjoyed the cool water on the warm evening. "So Inuyasha why didn't you… well bathe with your wife?" Kohaku asked and Inuyasha turned violently red. "It just slipped my mind," He said and they decided it best to just enjoy the cool water before they begin their long trip in the morning.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review! ^-^**


	24. Memory of the wind enter secret passage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Early the next day before the sun rise: 

Kiyo stood in the middle of a clearing her eyes are closed and her breaths deep and her ears twitching at every sound. A strong wind came and blew past her pushing her skirt back she lifted her head and breathed deeply, "Kagura," she whispered.

. . 

"Things won't always be bad," Kagura said watching the horizon. "I know… They just get worse," Kiyo held her knees and rested her head on them. "All you can do is keep trying," Kagura said looking at her. "With every thing we do to try and oppose the future we bring it closer. It is what he wants," Kiyo said looking up. "As true as that may be, fighting is all we can do. Kiyo we can't let him win," Kagura said holding her chest. "I can't believe your willing to fight and oppose him even after you fought to gain your freedom and died," Kiyo said looking back down. "I am the wind. No matter what I will always be free," Kagura smiled. _"Even though it took me from my woman form, and away from him. I will never just bow to Naraku again," _Kagura thought. Kiyo smirked a little and stood, "Kagura there is something I need you to do for me," she said looking at her. "Hm? What is it?" Kagura asked. "There is someone we need to reunite with," Kiyo said looking to the horizon.

. . 

Kiyo held her shoulder and thought, _"Even if it works what will we do with it?"_. "Kiyo?" Kagome asked walking to her. "Hm?" Kiyo turned and looked at Kagome. She looked at the shoulder Kiyo was holding and remembered when Naraku tore through it trying to get something from it. "_The light is gone. Don't tell me Naraku had gotten it," _She thought to herself. Kiyo removed her hand from her shoulder and watched her mother's expression. _"When I shot Kiyo's shoulder the orb had come out but where did it go?"_ Kagome's brow was furrowing she didn't understand it. "You needn't worry," Kiyo winked. Kagome just stared at her in surprise and watched her daughter walk off into the distance.

. . 

Kagura watched as Kiyo went through a pile of rocks. "Good. He hasn't taken it yet," Kiyo said pulling a mirror from the pile. Kagura's eyes widened at the sight, she knew she'd been "gone" but she never expected to see the day where Kana was gone. They had spent some time there before their two was now three, "Kagura…?" a small voice asked.

Kana stood unsteadily and Kagura helped her around. Kiyo gave her a kimono and they waited as she began to dress. "You know there is only one way for her to regain her strength," Kagura's gaze turned toward Kiyo. "I know," Kiyo's head lowered.

"Kana you remember what to do yes?" Kagura smiled softly at her. Kana nodded and looked at her mirror. Kiyo ran on the roof tops of one of the most corrupted castles. Her poison mask pulled up and her jacket traded for her harori. It was the robe of the fire rat with the sleeves removed. She through a poison that explodes into flames at the castle and set it a flame. Her eyes narrowed as arrows shot at her and she jumped back and did a back flip. Kagura waited for her part as Kiyo ran through the streets dodging arrows. Kiyo ran up two walls hoping from one to the other. "You will fall to my blade Demon!" A man yelled. Kiyo slipped into a dark alley and several men followed, lights had flown from the alley. Kiyo emerged from the alley covered in blood an more men chased her. "Die demon!" One shouted and charged to her but she just cut him down and kept running. Kiyo felt it the darkness setting in but she had to stick to their plan, Kagura could feel it too. Not only was the castle being ran by a demon but the hearts of the residents were black, most of them and Kiyo knew to make the plan work she'd need to purify them other wise a fate worse than death would come for Kana. Kiyo had covered her blades in purification salts but she knew that the salts weren't enough alone and had to use her own spiritual power. But doing so is hard on her to since she is a half demon. "Ahgr!" A man yelled as he was ripped in half. Halfway through killing the residents of the castle Kagura took Kana in and used dance of the dead to protect them while Kana began stealing souls of the living. Kiyo kept going forward and killing those who posed a threat such as the guards and soldiers. Kagura swept through the farmers who took up arms and Kana took the souls she'd need to survive.

"You know they'll be looking for us," Kagura said watching the castle burn down. "I know. Which is why I want you to take this," Kiyo said holding the jewel out to her. Kagura's eyes widened and she took it, "But won't someone pick up on it?". "And that is Kana's job. Kana doesn't have a normal if a soul at all. So the jewel can not tempt her into any selfish wishes," Kiyo said looking at Kana who just stared down at her mirror. "I see. But if we travel with you someone is bound to find it," Kagura said handing the jewel to Kana. "Which is why I am sending you some where no one will find it," Kiyo said handing her a wrapped package. "When you get there open the package," Kiyo said handing her a bird "This will take you there,". "What will you do?" Kagura asked holding the bird. "I am going to go and prepare to discuss our next move," Kiyo said turning so her back faced Kagura. Kagura smiled and threw the bird down and it enlarged and flew off with her and Kana on it's back.

. . 

"_My mother almost died because of my actions. I need to be more careful from now on and not make such reckless decisions," _Kiyo thought watching the darkening sky. Kagome was with Inuyasha and they were sitting beside the fire. Kohaku went to train, and Soske went to find Kiyo. Kiyo sat staring into the forest and let her thoughts wander when she was torn from them by a slight unlikable scent. "Yo," Koga smiled and walked up holding a fresh kill. Kiyo had a bit of a bored expression and Koga just smirked, "So much like your mother aren't you?". "And?" Kiyo said trying to not be mean but give Koga the hint she wasn't in the mood for this. "Well a little traits of that mutt but that's to be expected right?" Koga shrugged. Kiyo's eyes widened and she kicked him in the gut and head butted him, "That "_**Mutt"**_as you call him is my father which makes me a _**"Mutt"! **_If that is such an annoyance than please get the hell out of my sight! He may not be a full demon but he is stronger than you'd ever hope to be! Even when he wasn't really thinking he at least made up for it. Not even I understand how my mother could have saved such an ignorant bastard such as yourself! She should have let my father slaughter you! You kidnapped her, tried to force her to marry you, and furthest and far most tried to kill the man she is in love with! What I seem to fail to understand is why you can't just take no for an answer. Besides you're old enough to be my dad! So even if I did have interest in you it'd be very weird!" Kiyo yelled at him. "More father than I would have expected, but hey its alright. I don't give up because when I put my mind to something I try my best till I get it," Koga shrugged. Kiyo's eye began to twitch and she turned and left.

Soske found Kiyo resting beside a tree and walked to her, she looked up and softly smiled. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned on him and slowly began to fall a little forward, he grabbed her and laid her in his lap. He ran his fingers through her soft, short, raven black hair. _"Kiyo," _He thought to himself as he took in her scent. She had fallen asleep and he held her there in his lap wishing time could freeze so he can keep this moment forever. Kagome began to get a little worried and stood to look for Kiyo and Soske. She walked through the forest and as the sun began to set she felt panic seeping in her heart. But when she turned she found Kiyo sleeping in the lap of a sleeping Soske. She wanted to wake them but also didn't. She took note of where they were and returned to her sleepy husband. A few hours passed and Soske could smell the cool air playing in the trees, he went to stand but remembered he was currently a bed for Kiyo. He looked down at her peaceful expression, her bangs pushed against his chest holding them up against her forehead and keeping them out of her face. Soske smiled at the innocent looking Kiyo, almost like the blood on her blades just dissipated and were never there to begin with. He leaned towards her and lifted her slightly the blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt her soft lips against his as his eyes closed. He held her there for a few moments and lifted his mouth from hers and watched her sleep. Another hour passed before he stood and held her bridal style as he walked back to their camp.

Just as the sun began to rise: 

Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome beside him facing away, Kohaku across from them with Kirara snuggling him, Soske holding Kiyo in his lap and Kiyo peacefully sleeping. This tugged at Inuyasha because he'd just learned that Kiyo was his and Kagome's daughter and now she was in a boy's lap. Although these feelings tugged at him to go and pull her off of him he quickly simmered when he remembered she said not to treat her any different, sides she is a strong warrior she can handle herself. Kagome turned over to face Inuyasha and he smirked at her adorable sleeping habits. He remembered when he saw her sleep in her room and how she tossed and turned and said his name in her sleep, but then she said "sit" and his face hit her pink carpet. Or how clumsy she was when he spoke to her friends for the first time. Kiyo stirred a little waking Soske, his eyes slowly opened and he watched her carefully to see if she was ok.

Kagome had to be the last one awake and every one had packed the camp up to continue their journey. When they finally headed out Kagome yawned a little, "Still tired?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. "Hm? Maybe I was one of the last to fall asleep last night," Kagome yawned again. Kiyo returned from scouting ahead and said "well there is a village on the other side of that mountain," she pointed at the mountain and Kagome sighed. "Should we really keep stopping if we are in a hurry?" Kohaku asked. "Perhaps not but still," Kiyo said looking at the distant mountain. They began making their way to the mountain when a familiar face was spotted in a meadow. Kiyo turned to the meadow and a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up at them. Though her nose, cheek bones, cheeks, mouth and chin were covered by a chocolate brown poison mask they way her eyes brightened and she titled her head when they closed showed she was smiling. A green short kimono hugged her frame, short sleeves barley draped from her shoulders by maybe three inches, brown skin tight pants hugged her legs, small brown shoes with pink water lilies two green leaves on the toes shimmered in the sun. A brown paper parasol with pale yellow and white flowers and two dark brown branches were a beautiful painted design and a stained bamboo handle completed her look as she sat on a hill in the flower spotted meadow. "Akimitsu!" Kiyo called and waved. "Akimitsu?" Kagome repeated. "Eh!" Kagome yelled as her eyes widened and she looked the girl up and down. _"That means… __**She**__ is a __**He**__!"_ She thought as she was drawn back by the beauty of this demon. He just smiled and yelled " Soske!" as he wrapped his arms around him. "Get off me you girly man!" Soske yelled. Everyone else finally got that he was a cross dresser. "Aw! Soske you're so mean!" He whined and held his parasol to his chest. "Keh," Soske spat and turned away. "So Kiyo another clan meeting right?" Akimitsu asked smiling. "Yeah," Kiyo sighed. "Ah well I guess I am running late as well. Mind if I tag along with you?" He asked batting his long lashes. "I guess," Kiyo said with an eyebrow arched. "Yay! Hear that Soske now I can hang around you till we must part again!" Akimitsu said theatrically. "Stay away from me," Soske said low toned.

In a dark room 

"So Kagura has betrayed me again. We'll see how long she'll last this time," Naraku glared at the broken pot she emerged from. "What I don't understand is why don't you just take it like last time?" Byakuya asked sitting at the other end of the room. "Because with Kiyo and the others bond becoming stronger they'll be to pure to just take it," Naraku said. "So you are going to attempt another Inuyasha and Kikyo plot?" Byakuya asked. "Not exactly. I just need to sever two people and the whole plan will be irreversible," Naraku laughed after he finished his sentence.

Back with Inuyasha and the others 

"We are here," Akimitsu jumped up and down. "This is just a dangerous mountain path," Kagome said looking over the edge. "Only if you choose that path," Kiyo said. "If you are an outside than that seems to be the only path optional, but a member knows of another path. If you are a political member such as Raven, Nami, or Crystal than you know another path. But if you are apart of the top four you know all three paths," Kiyo informed them. "So which is the safest?" Inuyasha asked. "The political path," Kiyo said and headed toward the mountain path. "That is the political path?" Inuyasha asked. "No. This is," Kiyo said stabbing a special dagger in a slot and turning it. A rock sunk in slightly and rolled to the right. "You coming?" Kiyo asked walking inside. The others followed quietly and they heard the boulder roll back into place. They followed Kiyo through narrow paths, down stairs that spiraled and then narrow halls. "This place is a maze," Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha. "That is the point. If someone some how got through the secret door they'd surely get lost in here," Kiyo said heading to what appeared to be a large extravagantly decorated door. They were heavy and Kiyo only opened it halfway. As they headed through the hallway Kagome turned to see a sort of window carved out in the wall and they were behind a water fall and the sound and mist made the near pitch black hallway seem a little more inviting. "We are only halfway down the mountain?" Soske asked.. "Yes that is right," Kiyo said turning down a very narrow path that if it weren't for the small lantern she'd picked up they wouldn't have even noticed. "Its so dark here," Kohaku said trying to focus. "Yes but that is because there are several traps you can trigger below and they will kill if you don't know how to get through them," Kiyo said sternly. "So it is dark so no one can see them?" Kohaku asked. "That's right. You can call us paranoid but with the treasure here or that was supposed to be here we have a right to be," Kiyo said and everyone just followed quietly after that.

It took them a bit to finally reach the bottom and the hallway split into two directions. One with a large, extravagant, heavy door and the other had a more basic door. Kiyo headed for the basic door and Kagome asked, "Is the large door a trap?". "No but that room is off limits," Kiyo said and pushed a button so the path behind them closed.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review! ^-^**


End file.
